Melting For You
by frozenlion
Summary: Anna and Elsa were best friends, separated in their childhood. They meet again in Senior Year, but a lot has changed after 8 years. Elsa is known as the Ice Queen and they both keep deep secrets that maybe their own old best friend can't understand. (I suck at summaries) Elsanna. Rated M for later chapters. WARNING: Mentions of self harm.
1. Chapter 1

ELSA

Winter break was over, and we were back to what they called "Senior Year". High School had been a pain in the ass, but...tolerable I guess. It felt as a waste of time for me though, not because I was a genius or anything, but because I was working in auto-pilot most of the time I was there.

I just thought it was useless. I wanted to know what was next, even though it was very scary for me.

Future was always a scary concept.

My classmates were mostly indifferent to me. They've often told me that I was "too mature" or "too quiet" or whatever, but they never bullied me about it, thank God. Not anymore at least. Now, they just accepted it.

They've learned to leave me in my own world because apparently I had a scary look when I was angry about something or wanted to be left that time in 8th grade when some of the boys started to mess around with me, calling me names.

I remember I just rolled my eyes to them, not showing how truly hurt I was. They got more insistent when they saw I wouldn't react, pulling on my jacket or my books, until one of them tried to break my necklace to get my attention. I just grabbed his arm, digging my nails and looked at him, furious. That was enough to make that annoying red head back off. They never bothered me like that again.

I never wanted to carry the reputation of being, not just a girl who liked being alone, but also a monster, so sometimes I did little things to show my not-so-terrible side, at least enough to show I was decent. but that was enough to sort of befriend one of the badasses of the class.

And there she was, waiting, with her arms crossed and with her grape-flavored gum visible every time she opened her mouth.

-'sup Ice Queen? How was your brake?- she asked as I approached.

-Hi Meg- I greeted as we began to walk to class- they were fine...but short-

-Aren't they always- We glanced around the halls, remembering all the years we've spent there. I was not even remotely nostalgic, but I heard Meg sigh next to me and I turned to her with wide eyes. -Oh my God, you are actually going to miss this place,aren't you?- I chuckled.

-Shut up! Of course I will...not all of us hate this place,you know?-

-Hey, I had my moments...- I said as we walked in the classroom. I was in shock the second I crossed the door. Meg didn't pay attention, she just continued to get seats on the back row while I stood there like an idiot, looking at the girl on the first row.

-Coming?- I heard Meg shout from the back. I didn't answer, I was too busy staring at the girl who didn't seem to acknowledge my presence. She was just focused on writing or drawing on her notebook. She looked familiar to me, but if she didn't raise her head from her desk I couldn't figure out who she was.

I finally snapped when I heard laughs, and I realized how stupid I've must have looked standing there, so I quickly followed Meg's path. I found myself a nice and...isolated seat in a corner where I casually dropped my stuff.

I looked at the girl again now with her back turned to me, intrigued. I knew her...but I couldn't just drop some cliché line about where had I seen her before. That would raise my status from lame to just pathetic. The bell rang before I could think of anything to do or say to remember who she was, so I sat there frustrated with myself. Maybe the teacher would make her stand and present herself to the rest of the class.

Yes, even in this century, that kind of torture continues. I overheard Meg talking with some of the guys...something about next Friday. I rolled my eyes . Classes hadn't even started yet and they wanted to party already. I was excluded from that, of course. I just...didn't dance. Or drink. They were already used to it. Even Meg had stopped asking me to go out with them to parties. Or go out at all. She knew how I was.

I didn't care if I spent lunch and recess on my own or with a small group (usually just her and Rapunzel). I was fine on my own...and to be honest, it was better that way. A huge brust of laugh made me jump and drop my pencil case on the ground. Of course, it had to be open.

I took a deep breath and got on my knees to collect my things, when I saw that my favorite blue pen had roll almost under the girl's seat. I stood and approached slowly and quietly, before getting on my knees again to get the pen. She didn't even notice I was behind her, but I did notice the silver bracelet she was wearing. It was ordinary except for the single charm that was in the middle of it.

At that moment she moved her hand to put a strand of copper blond hair behind her ear and I followed the movement with my eyes, trying to focus on the charm. Then I saw it clearly.

It was a snowflake.

-Anna?-

ANNA

I swear I was kind of excited about the new school and to meet new people and all, but I didn't remember how much I hated mornings. Kristoff had dragged me off my bed, literally. I was barely awake when I found my way to my classroom and in order to not fall asleep and make a fool of myself I started drawing something, to pass the time.

Drawing was my thing, and it helped me to keep focus...at least until my coffee with chocolate kicked in.

I was alone at first but people started to show up soon enough. That was the bad part about being new in Senior year and even worse, in the middle of Senior year...everyone already knew each other.

I smiled and tried to introduce myself at first but I just got a couple of strange looks and just a tiny wave from a girl name Rapunzel, I think, but that was it. It was too early to socialize, anyway.

Maybe later, I could try to force that smile I knew so well and tried to get to know them. After all, Senior Year was supposed to be exciting...right?

I didn't realized someone had been watching me until I heard my name. I turned around, blinking in confusion (and sleepiness) to stare at the platinum blonde kneeling behind me.

It took my brain 15 embarrassing seconds to recognize her.

-...Elsa?- I said in awe and she let out a tiny smile. I squealed in excitement and suddenly I was up and launching to hug her, almost crushing our bones, completely forgetting where I was...or that people are not really used to that type of attack from strangers. Only that we weren't strangers at all. We were best friends since kinder-garden...at least until I left, 8 years ago. She was frozen in the spot.

8 years...I quickly let go of her, embarrassed

-I'm sorry! Oh my God, I can't believe it's you! I..uh..sorry about that, I guess I was too excited, I mean, I thought I wouldn't know anyone here, but...here you are,it's you! After all this time, but that was probably awkward, 'cause you know, I haven't actually heard from you in..well, but..I'm sorry,I'm...awkward.- I growled, frustrated about my own rant.

God! Why couldn't I be cool for a second. Luckily for me, after the small shock from my hug attack, she chuckled, covering her did that all the time, I remembered... But she was so grown up.

She was a bit taller than me, and was wearing her hair in an intricate braid. She didn't look like the little girl who used to devour chocolates with me while making pillow forts. Well, she kind of did...otherwise I would have never recognized her, but she looked so...beautiful.

Her smile, was so sweet and open and...honest. It was so familiar to me.

-Well...at least I know it's really you, Anna- she said, smiling- no one I know can talk that fast!-

I was sure I was red by then.

-How are you?-came from both of us at the same time, causing us to laugh. Then I let her do the talking.

-So..how have you been?-

-Surviving, I guess...- I said, but I couldn't stop smiling at her- what about you?-

-Same here- she replied looking straight into my eyes- you've been missed- she added, and I thought I saw a glimpse of sadness for a second.

I was about to say something when the professor came in and hurried us to sit.

-I'll be right back- she offered, and rushed to get her things so she could sit next to me, making me smile again, missing a few of the strange looks and mouths hanging open that were around us.

ELSA

I tried no to stare at her while professor wesel...something (weasel for short) started his speech about how senior year was the year of opportunities, our future, and so on and so on...

I was just delighted by Anna's presence...sweet little Anna, the friend I thought I'd never see again. I'd often wondered what had happened to her, how was her life after all this time. And now I could finally know.

And that hug! No one had hugged me like that, except...Anna herself when we were kids.

Since then, since she left...I've realized I was not comfortable with people touching me, not even my parents...specially my parents. But I guess that was for a different reason.

I had slowly and successfully kept my physical contact to the minimum, until that hug. And it had felt great! I knew I was beaming on the inside, but I just gave her a tiny smile.

She didn't have a problem trying to steal a glance of me during the lesson, I bet she even thought she was being subtle, but she seemed very nervous actually. It was a cute kind of nervous,though

-Elsa,I...- -

As I was saying Missy, no talking in my class – came the voice of the professor and everyone turned their eyes to us. I looked away, embarrassed. The last thing I wanted was to have the attention of the whole class.

-Sorry, sir – I heard Anna say, feeling a little guilty. It was me who she was talking after all.

Once the weasel started talking again to the class, I started breathing again. I'd already noticed the weird looks a lot of them gave us after Anna's hug attack.

It was weird for them seeing me having that amount of human interaction, I guessed.

Well...my conversation with Anna would have to wait. But then I felt a soft push to my elbow and saw her notebook opened on my desk.

"I can't believe I didn't hear from you in so many years! I didn't even know if you lived here anymore, but I'm so happy to see you again!" I smiled again, glad that she was still as energetic as I remembered. I hoped for a moment, that I hadn't change so much, but I knew that wasn't entirely true.

"Well,we were just kids!- I replied- there was not facebook, no cellphones...after you moved out I didn't know how to find you. I'm glad you are back,though. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" Before giving the notebook back, I saw a small bunch of flowers she'd apparently been drawing on the top of the page. I gathered every bit of courage I had and pointed an arrow at it, with a tiny heart. It was really beautiful.

I studied her face while she read my reply, first with a smile but then, when she was about to write back, she hesitated and her face fell.

_Oh shit..what happened?_ She took a deep breath and started writing, making a couple of pauses. When her hand shook a little bit I got closer to look at what she was writing and my heart broke.

"You remember I moved out because of my parents job offer and stuff, but uh...they passed away 3 months ago"

We've spent most of our childhood together, as best friends, sharing everything. She knew my parents and I adored hers. They were always amazing and so kind to me...I couldn't believe they were gone.

-Anna, I'm so sorry- I whispered, putting my hand on her shoulder.

Damn, I sucked at comforting people. She gave me a small smile anyway and kept going.

"I came back to live with my uncle and cousin here. They are very nice" I was a little relief that at least she still had family here, but I felt guilty that she had gone through her parents death in some other city and on her own. _Wait, how do you know she was on her own? Not everyone have the need to push everyone away,you know? And especially not girls like Anna..._

I didn't know I was painfully frowning until I felt her hand slipping in mine and squeezing. I smiled softly and wrote "I'm glad you are back, this year is going to be awesome with you here"

-Thank you- she muttered showing that huge smile again. I couldn't believe how cute she was.

Suddenly the bell rang again.

The time spent next to Anna went surprisingly fast.

ANNA

When we were finally free to actually talk again, I realize I didn't know what to say.

All I wanted was for her to tell me what's she been up to this past few years. But she turned to me with sadness in her eyes again. She wanted to say something but I stopped her.

-No, Elsa, it's okay...I'm fine, really...it's been a rough summer but I'm alright. I want to know about you now- I assured her.

-Alright...-she said relaxing a little bit- let me give you a tour of this place, then, while we catch up- -

That sounds great!- I squealed and let her lead the way- Oh, but..your friends won't mind?- I said looking back at the group, talking non-stop.

-Don't worry, they are busy anyway- she answered, holding the door open for me. We walked around the halls then, while she avoided some of the most crowded places.

-I can't believe I didn't recognize you at first- I confessed, trying to hide the way I was starting to blush-It's not like you have changed so much,just..well,you have,after 8 years, I mean it's a long time, but you still look like you, like, really beautiful- _mental face palm_- you look great.

She covered her mouth again as she laughed.

-Thank you- she said- it's nice to know I'm aging gracefully.

We had just walked outside, near a football field as I noticed, and I took the opportunity to stop and stand in front of her, studying her better.

-Same platinum blonde hair, mm...let's see, you pierced your ears..same blue eyes- I said pulling her chin down a little and then I pouted.

-What is it?- she asked in surprised.

-It's not fair, you are taller than me- She chuckled – I was always taller than you!-

-And what is THIS!- I said pulling at the silver chain on her neck. There it was, the exact same snowflake charm I had on my wrist. -I guess you didn't forget about me-

-Of course I didn't- she said, tugging it back with a playful smirk- I gave you this a week before you left-

I remembered that week very well. We did what every kid do now and then...we swore to be best friends forever during one of our sleepovers and she sealed the deal giving me that beautiful snowflake she had found earlier at the fair.

My parents didn't tell me about the little trip until a day before I left, so I didn't have much time to knew what I was capable of...I'd have delayed them at least another week. It'd been devastating for me and her. I cried during the whole trip and days after I left. I was sorry if I made them feel guilty or anything but I just couldn't help it.

-I never forgot about you Anna,I couldn't -she said and her eyes widen- besides..I walk past your old house almost everyday- she added with a small smile.

-Oh...right- I said, disappointed. That was stupid of me, of course she'd remember me, she had me as a neighbour and spent as much time in that house as I spent in hers.

-Oh, you should take a look at this place...- she pointed back inside and I followed.

I gasped when I saw the huge auditorium she had guided me in. -Wow..this place is huge-

-Yeah it is...there a lot of places to hide, skip classes..-she suddenly covered her mouth.

-Oh..I see..so the good girl I knew is now skipping classes, isn't she?- I teased her as she blushed.

-N..no! Well...sometimes, but it's nothing really, I have good grades- she explained, hugging herself- It doesn't hurt to skip a couple of lessons, they repeat stuff forever..I mean, I'm sure you'd do it too if you were her.. -

-Hey,it's ok...-I said grabbing her by the shoulders. She looked adorable all nervous like that- you don't have to explain anything to me.

I felt her relax her shoulders. -Anyway...-she continued, turning around- the auditorium it's a very nice and quiet place..if you ever need one.-

-I'm sure it'd been great to spend all these high school years with you- I said with honesty. I knew it'd had helped me a lot to have a friend there for me.

-Like I said, we have this whole year ahead of us- she shrugged, looking back at me- you'll get tired to see me everyday, trust me-

-I won't, silly- I said bumping her shoulder as we exited- so, you still in the same place then...that's nice-

-Yes...what about you now?-

-I'm afraid we don't live so close anymore- I sighed- My uncle's place it's a little smaller than my old house-

-Don't worry, nothing is too far away in this town anyway-

-Yeah, I remember that...-

-So,uh..would you like to come over? You know, after class?- she suggested, looking away.

-I'd love to!-


	2. Chapter 2

ELSA

I didn't know what the hell had gotten into me. Suddenly I told Anna about a quiet place to skip classes. _Nice way to show off,like the lonesome loser you look like_. I was right when I told her she'd get sick of me ...and it was better for Anna.

I didn't know why I had that moment of weakness around her and started to spill those sort of confessions that were more than everyone knew about I had kept everything inside for way too long and now I wanted to spill it out to anyone. Yeah, that must have been...that or I'm going insane.

But when I tried to play it cool I ended up inviting her over! I guess I couldn't help it, though. She'd looked so sad when she was talking about her parents that somehow I wanted to try and compensate all those years, but especially those last months.

_This is wrong and you know it. This girl deserves better. She deserves a friend. For now you are trapped, try to be enough just for today._

After a long day of school I was glad to know that she was still a very kind, funny, sweet and happy made small talk with some of our classmates as she introduced herself, always polite, always complimenting on people.

-Well...- I heard Meg beside me as I waited for Anna, to head out- she is certainly charming Ice Queen.

-She always was...- I replied.

-So..it's still useless if I ask you to go to the party next weekend,right?

-You know it is-

-I figured- Meg said shrugging and chewing another piece of gum.

Anna said goodbye to Belle and Rapunzel, who she'd been talking to, so I did the same with Meg.

-Hold up ex-blondie!- Meg called out to Rapunzel- and you too beauty, we need to make some plans...see ya Ice Queen-

Anna catched up with me and gave me a surprised look.

-Ice Queen?-

I shrugged, but I was kind of ashamed that she knew how they called me. -It's nothing really...I guess it kinds of suits me- I added, pointing to my necklace.

-I don't think so- she said grabbing my arm and starting to walk- wait, I don't know where we are going...where are we going? We never walked to your house when we were kids-

I couldn't help but chuckle- This way, come on...it's not far-

I leaded the way feeling very nice with her arm in mine. I had this warm feeling in my chest that made me feel weird. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe I shouldn't let Anna so close. But I couldn't panic there, even if I still could hear that voice in my head. _what are you doing, you are going to hurt her, and you are going to end up hurt! put on a show,remember? conceal..don't let her in. I don't care how close you two were, you are two different people now. Try not to get too involved in this...you know it's better that way._

-So..your majesty- she said with a wink that caught me off guard, almost making me trip.-How's high school experience, so far in this place?-

-First of all...yes, you can refer to me as "your majesty"- I smiled at her warmly, somehow worrying that she could take any of that seriously- And second of all...I think it's boring-

-Too slow for you Miss smarty pants?- she teased

-No... I just prefer to spend my time doing something else, like reading and stuff- I sighed- what about you?-

-It was normal, I used to be on the soccer team back there but, that was it. The rest of my time it's just..drawing and trying to not fall asleep in class, which already happened a couple of times..more than a couple actually, math is so boring..-she trailed off

-It wasn't my fault!- she added when she saw how I was trying to suppress my laughter.

-Alright, I believe you...but I saw what you draw today, it was pretty- I said- you are an artist now, I see...-

-Artist wannabe, but yeah, I like to draw- she said scooting closer to me.

God, she was so sweet.

-I'll show some drawings...maybe some days- she sighed and started rambling about some classes she'd taken to learn this technique or those kind of tools, and how somehow she ended up painting her whole desk as a rainbow the day she spilled all of her paints.I laughed like an idiot, there's no other way to describe it. She was too adorable for words.

God, what would she think of me when she sees my room? It was nothing special really, but it was my private hiding place.

-..and mom was just soooo mad at me, because they were all new! but in the end, it was so pretty that even dad liked it...- she trailed off with her eyes watering.

I didn't realized it'd been me this time the one who hugged her first, until I felt her put her arms around my neck and heard her cry on my shoulder.

I hold her tight and caressed her hair as gentle as possible, while she cried softly.

-I'm so sorry Anna...- _that's all you can think about,right? No wonder why they called you Ice Queen..you've no idea on how to handle human contact or emotions._

-I'm sure your parents were proud of the artist they had in the house_- a little better..a little. This girl needs me right now, and I'm a monster who needs to keep people away...what am I going to do?_

She pulled herself from me as she whipped away her tears.

-Elsa, I'm sorry...I just saw you today for the first time in ages and...I'm a mess..I mean, I was alone until I came back here, but then I see you and all I can do is cry, because I'm glad I'm back, but I didn't want to come back like this...-

-It's ok, Anna, it's ok...-I said, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear so I could look at her eyes- I'm your friend, remember? Maybe I wasn't there all those years but you can still trust me...and I'm here for you...for now.

_You are fucked, Elsa.I hope you know that._

-You are great, you know that?- she said, mirroring myself in my head.

-Not really, but you deserve a good friend Anna, I know you are still the same girl I knew- _Well,that escalated quickly... It took her less than a day to make me all sensitive and...sweet._

But I knew I had said the right thing when she smiled at me and hugged me again, for a moment.

ANNA

Poor Elsa..she didn't deserve to deal with that waterfall, but I couldn't help it at that moment. Everything is still so new to me. This feeling of being alone, not just on the inside, but now I didn't have them anymore and they were not coming back.

Thank God, she didn't freak out or anything, for a moment there I felt like she actually understood me. It felt nice to have some one else hugging me for a change. Not just Kristoff or my uncle. They were family, it was kind of expected from them, even though they had the best didn't have to do it.

...Ice Queen? Really? that was not the girl I knew at all. Even now she'd just proved to be so sweet. For me, time really hadn't change her.

When we finally arrived to her place, that feeling of familiarity was even stronger. It was just like I remembered it.

A big fluffy red carpet at the entrance and a lot of expensive looking furniture

_Mahogany _I thought to myself. Everything was very stylish. They had more mirrors now and more elegant stuff hanging from the walls than I remembered. Things that screamed "we are expensive,don't touch us Anna, you are like acid!". I heard barking and a cloud with legs appeared out of nowhere.

-Is that...Olaf?- I said, dropping my bag as the big fluffy white dog jumped to greet his owner. That fur ball wasn't even a year old when I left, now it looked like a wolf, but goofy.

-Hi, little guy- she said, scratching his ears.

-Little guy?he's huge!- I said, laughing- He's so cute!

He immediately jumped to me and started kissing me..in his own way.

-Wow, little guy, stop it, you are gonna smothered the poor girl- she said kneeling and hugging him- go play with Marshmallow or something. He barked and run away at full speed, straight to the backyard.

-Still behaves like a puppy- she said standing up and shaking off the rest of white hair she had on her blue shirt.I helped a little bit on her shoulders but she quickly stepped away.

-Wait...Marshmallow?- I said, trying to look unaffected about that little action.

-I have another not-so-friendly dog...he's kind of like the guardian here- she shrugged

-Alright...uhm,can I see your room now?I'm really curious...- I said getting a little shy in that big elegant place I hadn't see in a while.

-Sure, come on!- she said leading the way again upstairs.

-did you..-I said looking to the right when she turned left. I knew my memory was shitty, but she definitely had her room on the right side of the house- you moved?

-Yeah..this was the old study,remember? It was a lot bigger than my old room-

-And on the other side of the house...talking about privacy-I added- that must be nice-

She smirked-that's the part I enjoy the most, plus I play guitar so it's nice to know I'm not bothering anyone...-

-Wait,what?-

She stood in front of a white door, with beautiful geometric patterns on it, and she held it open for me.

-Thank you, Your Majesty- I said bowing and seeing a little blush on her face.

-Holy...- I covered my mouth with my hand very fast (_yes,it hurt_) before cursing in front of her...but that place was unbelievable.

It was big, but the huge mirror in front of the bed, made it bigger. The walls were painted in different shades of blue with some other geometric patterns here and there. Queen size bed (_no pun intended_) with white and silver sheets. A few comfy chairs, a big desk and a full library on the corner along with the t.v. and next to her bed...

-Wow, so you do play guitar...-

-It helps me relax a lot- she shrugged- I'm not so good at it,though.-

-Elsa, this place is amazing...it's so beautiful and so..you- I said looking at everything. Even the ceiling had decoration.

-What? No silver chandelier? I'm disappointed Your Majesty...-

She laughed-My mother probably send it to wash and polish, don't worry...-

I stared at her with wide eyes.

-I'm kidding Anna!- she chuckled- it's not too much, is it?

-It's perfect...-

I continued looking around her library, while she put our backpacks on the bed. I saw a lot of titles that I also had...some classics: Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Dracula...and then Harry Potter, The Hunger Games. And a little something behind all this big books.

-You sure read a lot- I said, keeping my eyes on the book shelf.

-I love it...hey, I'll be right back!- she said as she quickly stood from the bed and walked out.

I took a glance at her music collection and movies. This girl was so awesome, she even had "The Dark Knight Rises". She was a little geeky, even if she didn't seem like it. Well, maybe more than just a little.

-Hungry?- I heard from the door frame. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, and my mouth water with that sweet, hot and tasty smell that filled the entire room.

-Chocolate!- I squealed, almost running to grab a cup and making her chuckle again- you are the best!-

She put a tray with cookies on top of the bed and warmed her hands with her own cup as I seated next to her. I moved carefully so I wouldn't stain those beautiful sheets, and grabbed a cookie. I moaned, taking a sip at my cup.

-Elsa this is so nice...thank you- I stared at her as I tried to swallow my second cookie. I couldn't believe this was happening, I couldn't believe I was there, with her again.

-What?- she asked, cleaning her lips and touching her face, getting a little self-conscious under my gaze.- Is there something on my face?-

-I just can't believe it's you, that's all- I said, softly and she smiled.

- Welcome back Anna- she said raising her cup to make a toast. I did the same successfully keeping the bed without chocolate but she smirked.

-Uhm..you got some chocolate here- she said pointing to her own chin and mine, with a nervous movement.

-Oh!- I said grabbing a napkin to get rid of it and blushing.

-And...a little bit in your nose...and..how did you got chocolate in your hair?-

ELSA

After the chocolate, we spent our day talking, about more of the stuff we liked, about school. She wanted to know everything about everyone. I told her my personal view, on how I thought most of them were really nice, but she should decide for herself, and get to know them. I put more emphasis on that part. If she needed friends, she would have friends in no time, and she wouldn't have to be with my lame ass anymore.I was slowly starting to resist that idea, but it was the best.

-Is it..silly that I wanted to tell you things,even when you were not there?- she said with an adorable but sad expression.

-Hey, I wanted to tell you a lot of things too- I said trying to meet her gaze again- I was very lonely after you left...

_Still am._

_-_But..it feels as if...not a lot had changed, or like, not a lot of time has passed..don't you feel that?- she asked, hopeful. And yes, it was true of course.I felt so comfortable around her in just one day, that I had already talk to her more than I'd talk to anyone in the past few years. With her, I felt...a little less scared.

-It's easy to be around you, Anna, it always was- I said adoringly, but I quickly adverted my eyes.- So..uhm..more chocolate?-

-When have I said no to that?-she said with a spark in her eyes- you want some help?-

-No, it's fine...just try to entertain Olaf- I said pointing at the fluff ball that had just came in. I picked up the tray to head to the kitchen again.

_This is bad,this is very bad. I'm suddenly rainbows and sunshine around her? Yes, she needs me, but come on..pull yourself together Elsa. People already spread rumors about me..they call me Ice Queen. Meg doesn't care what the world says, and Rapunzel doesn't care about me at all...but I can't drag Anna with me. Yes, I have a soft spot for her because she was the only friend I could ever make in my pathetic life, before the fear, before everything, but I can't make her miserable too..._

_-_Elsa?- I heard Anna from the top of the stairs- you need any help?

-No,no! I'm coming- I said, picking up the stuff again.

_She's good, she's innocent, she needs a shoulder to cry on...but she's not like me. I won't mistake her kindness and I won't ever hurt her._

-Hey, I was thinking...- she said still in her spot at the stairs- do you wanna come to my place next Friday and like, have an sleepover?-

I stood in the middle of the stairs in shock, almost dropping the tray.

-Pretty please?- she whispered, coming down a few steps.

-Sure- I chocked out.

_Yes, I'm fucked_

ANNA

I had the best of times with her that day. And it was certainly unexpected. I honestly thought she might be in some other High School, that she moved out too, or that she was different. I never had any bit of hope..of seeing her again. She was shier that I could remember, but still not worth of that nickname they gave her.

I smiled more than usual when I was with her, but it was a genuine smile this time. We played with Olaf for a while, but when I looked outside the window, I saw it was already dark outside.

-Uhm..I should go..I have to go, my uncle is going to worry. Well, not really he's probably just coming home from work but still..-I said picking up my stuff- I have to go-

-Sure! I'm sorry I delayed you, I should've known- she said, concerned filling her voice- I hope you don't get into trouble-

-It's fine. I had a great time with you- I said, grabbing her hand and squeezing lightly.

-Uh..you won't walk right?I mean you said we live a little far away from each other now..and it's already very dark out there- she said as we were heading out.

-I'll take the bus-I smiled awkwardly-...as soon as you tell me where the bus stop is-

Ok, maybe I was a little unsure on how to get back, but I wouldn't have minded to stay the night with Elsa...but it was too much for a first day. I didn't want to come off as needy. I heard her chuckle and for a moment I was glad she couldn't hear my thoughts.

-Don't worry, there's one just a block away-she said grabbing a white jacket as she opened the door.

-You really don't have to come with me if you don't want to- I said hoping she wouldn't refuse.

-I do want to- she said- plus, I'll bring Marshmallow for protection-

She whistled and another fur ball, more menacing-looking than Olaf, came rushing to her side. He smelled me while her owner caressed his fur, and then proceeded to follow us. To be honest, I did feel more protected with him there.

I took Elsa by the arm again as we walked. -Thank you again for today-

-Don't mention it-

-So,you'll come on Friday then?-

-We still have a week ahead of us Anna- she reminded me. _Right..school_- but yes, I'll go-

I tried to contain my excitement, but I couldn't. I really failed miserably. We waited ten minutes for the bus, with Marshmallow watching firmly over us, and I couldn't help but hug her one more time before I left.

-See you tomorrow!-I said a second before the doors closed so she just waved. Then the bus turned and I lost sight of her. I was glad she had Marshmallow with her, he would keep her safe.

When I finally got home, I tried to close the door as soft as possible, but of course I tripped with one of the steps and almost broke a vase in the process, having all my clumsiness controlled for one day was too much to ask. I was just glad i didn't brake anything at Elsa's place.

-Where were you Missy?- I heard Kristoff's voice, kind of muffled by something.

-I know,I know...-I walked in the small kitchen and saw him with his face in the oven, trying to reach something- It's late and all, but I had an amazing day! There's this girl I hadn't seen in ages, but we were so close when we were little..maybe you saw her a couple of times, I mean, we lived in each other houses so it's very possible you saw her, at least in one of my birthday parties..Anyway, she's in my class! So I went to her house again after school and that's how it got so late and...you need help?-

-No!- he said finally pulling his head off the oven, along with a tray covered in aluminum paper, hitting his head in the process. We didn't look at a lot a like, but we were definitely related- Wait,what? You spent your day with who now?Oh, and my dad is late, he stayed fixing some stuff at the gym-

-Pay attention-I said, searching for some plates and stuff- A girl who used to be my best friend when we were kids, before I moved out..oh!- I remembered, taking my phone out, glad that I took her number before I left, and wrote "I'm home and safe! Thank you for everything again,I'll see you tomorrow :)"

I sat at the table and pouted when I saw what was in front of me

-Seriously Kristoff? Carrots again?-

ELSA

I closed the front door and rested my back in it.-Oh shit..oh shit oh shit...-I muttered to myself- what did we say all this time? and what is the first thing you do?.

I knew how this was going to end...disgust, disappointment, sadness. That's why I...Oh,shit I blew it...bad.

I took a glance at the kitchen. My appetite was lost, but I absently served a little treat for the dogs. I'd just try to go to sleep, wallowing in self pity for a bit. I sighed..I couldn't allow myself to make friends, at least not friends as close as Anna wanted. I couldn't bare to think how much I could hurt people with my actions, or just being myself.

Anna had come to close in just a single day, but I tried to convinced myself it was not just her, it was my lack of human contact and the fact that her parents death had caught me completely off guard. Even I couldn't be such a bitch and not try to make her feel better, after all, she and her parents had been such a big part of my life. One of the best parts actually. Scratch that, the best part. And she needed someone,obviously.

But that person was not me.

Marshmallow and Olaf saw me put my head in my hands, as I sat on the table, and started to rub their whole faces on my legs. I pet them for a bit, trying to decide what to do with this situation...for Anna's sake and mine.

Starting to feel a knot on my throat, thinking about fear and rejection, I heard the cars pulling over, a distinctive sound I've learned to recognize, so I run upstairs, leaving the dogs behind, so I could hide in my room. I closed my door just in time, and turned off the light. I looked out the window and heard the sound of the front gate being open.

I didn't want to have the usual and polite talk I usually had with my parents.

I put on my pajamas, thanks to the moonlight coming from the window, and got into bed, ready to try and not think, but I heard my phone vibrate on my bedside table.

Seriously, if my parents had started texting me instead of talking to me, I'd feel less guilty as a daughter. It was the next step.

But it was Anna, letting me know she was home. I smiled unconsciously as I read the text, but then I felt a sharp sting on my chest. _What am I doing? _

I couldn't be happy for five straight_ (nice choice of words) _minutes before I felt my secret hanging on top of my head like a sword. I stared at the ceiling for 15 minutes before replying a fast "I'm glad. See you, goodnight". I stared at the text re writing and re reading it for another ten minutes, biting my nails. In the end I added a smiley face, so it wouldn't sound so cold.

I close my eyes and pressed send, throwing the phone away from me.

"I'm sorry Anna, you better stay away" it's what it should have said.

Little did I know, that was one of the firsts nights Anna went to sleep without crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNA**

Kristoff dropped me off at school the next day, again. and he offered himself to be my driver for the rest of the school year, in a subtle way, like it was not a big deal. He was always trying to make me feel better, and I loved him for that.

-And it's not just you, you know? I mean, bringing you here gives me an excuse to get up earlier and go to work just in time, so it's cool for both of us!- he explained but then he got softer- Look, I like to take care of my little cousin, alright?

-It's not like your own father is going to fire you anyway but...If you say so- I said, grinning as he caught me in one of his bear hugs- See ya later! Bye Sven!- I heard a bark from the backseat and I headed out.

It was freezing outside, compared to the hot little cabin of his truck, so I made my way to my classroom as fast as possible. Elsa wasn't there yet, so I just grabbed a seat, trying to hide my disappointment and just thinking something new to draw, to try and thaw my fingers. I also saved her a seat next to me just in case. I felt a lot more awake than the previous morning, and Elsa probably had a lot to do with that.

I started walking around the classroom when Meg and Rapunzel came in and I wave at them, excitedly. Rapunzel waved back and Meg nodded to acknowledge my existence, with a tiny smile, so I thought it was more than enough from her at that time.

-Hi Anna!-

-Hey Sunshine...I see the Ice Queen is not here yet..-Meg added with a strange look.

-Oh, Elsa?No...is she usually late?- I inquired, looking at my watch.

-Not really- Rapunzel said- actually, she's always one of the firsts to get here...that's weird-

I quirked an eyebrow. It was disappointing, obviously, but she was probably just late, not something to make a big deal about. Meg just shrugged.

-I'm sure she'll be here any minute...so, you guys have already met, right? She said something before leaving yesterday- she inquired.

-Yeah, we were friends when we were kids, but then I moved out and well...I'm back- I said with a smile- I'm really glad I got to see her again-

-Well, I just hope she doesn't give you the cold shoulder!- Meg snorted.

-Seriously Megara? Ice puns?- Rapunzel said with a smirk- you are such a goofball sometimes...-

-It's the morning,you know?-

-Yeah, morning...it was night time when you decided to name Elsa the Ice Queen or Snow Queen or whatever that was..-

-I was drunk! and it's catchy...- The taller girl defended herself.

-Elsa wouldn't do that- I intervened, thinking about her words- I spent the day with her yesterday and she seemed like the same kind of girl she was...-

-If you say so Sunshine..- Meg said, growing serious again- I mean it. I hope you are right and she can be that kind of girl with you. She actually seemed very happy yesterday...-she trailed off- Wait..the whole day? That's the largest amount of time I ever heard she socialized with anyone...that's a first-

-You really are slow in the mornings I guess...-Rapunzel muttered.

-That new haircut is making you mean ex-blondie- Meg said with a smirk- but it's nice to see more sass in this room at last-

The bell rang and interrupted us, so I went back to my seat, to wait in silence.

-You sure you don't want to come with us?- Rapunzel asked, looking at the empty seat beside me.

-No,thanks..I'll just..I'll wait for her- I said with my best apologetic smile. She shrugged, smiling and kept walking behind Meg.

I was happy and secretly kind of proud that I've got to meet the Elsa they didn't know, but at the same time that made me wonder...how could they not know her? Why did we think so differently of her? I mean, Meg seemed really surprised when I told them I've spent my whole day with her.

In the meantime I had another question...where the hell was she?

**ELSA**

Once the bell rang I waited a couple of minutes outside. I was looking from the door at the end of the classroom, and I saw her exchange with Rapunzel and Meg, but I couldn't hear them. I was hoping she'd go with them. They are both nice, they wouldn't let Anna get into trouble and I knew she and Rapunzel had some stuff in common. Art, for example. Rapunzel always collaborated with stuff that needed an artistic point of view in school projects, signs, posters...

Yes, she'll be fine with them. But no, she stayed there in her seat, with her back turned to me, waiting. She even saved the seat beside her.

I felt something warm in my chest,that feeling that kept coming back every time I saw her, and it brought back memories. We did that when we were kids, if one of us was late, the other saved her a spot, so we could be together all day. I saw her sigh, letting her shoulders drop and I hit my head with the wall next to me.

Alright, maybe...maybe we could be friends, maybe she wouldn't be disgusted by me or anything. She was Anna, after all. _She is everything that is good and happy, and she was so kind to me, and...oh, crap I need to get out of here._

I run away as fast as possible so the weasel wouldn't caught me, and I found myself inside the auditorium, panting a little. This was wrong, I should've never let my guard down. _You get tired of pushing people away. Give her sometime and she won't even remember you. She'll find actual friends, not freaks like you. _I convinced myself, sitting in a corner. Whatever I did now, it was going to hurt.

After an hour of just sitting there, wishing I were somewhere else and biting my nails like I was born to do it, I decided it was very stupid (and unpractical) to hide myself from her. I couldn't do that for the rest of the year (If I could maybe I'd try to do it). So, I decided I would try to maintain just a civil conversation with her from now on. Not too distant, but no too friendly. It'd worked with Meg and Rapunzel so far. Some small talk, some lunches together, and that was that. That was perfect. Anna didn't have to be any more special than the rest.

_Except she is._

I took a deep breath and stepped outside, finally satisfied with my plan. Until I remembered the sleepover I had promised to attend that Friday and I felt like hiding again.

**ANNA**

I finally found her after a long hour of just sketching in my notebook. Well, actually she found me. I was...not worried, but more like..anxious to see her, still sitting on my spot. I had considered texting her, but no...I didn't want to be seen as needy, or annoy her in anyway.

-I even saved a seat for you- I said after asking her where she'd been and pointing to the place next to me with my bag in it.

-Oh, I'm sorry..it's..I just fell asleep. getting back to the school schedule and all it's kind of difficult the first few days- She explained, hugging herself and biting her lip. She looked adorable but worried about something. I smiled, not making a big deal out of it, but the smile she returned was sad.

-And uh..thanks, I mean it, but I usually sit on the back, less annoying people I guess- she said, with a bitter chuckle.

-Oh,ok!- I said picking up my stuff- where do we sit then?

She seemed shocked for a moment and I felt myself blushing as I realized what she actually meant.

-Oh, sorry...unless you want to sit on your own..that's, that's fine! I've already bothered you a lot since yesterday, I know I can be a little annoying and loud, sorry..just, it's fine!I'm..I'm sorry- I said, biting my tongue and not succeeding in hiding how much that hurt. I went back to sitting in the same place. God,I felt so stupid in that moment. Of course I was the annoying one.

Then I saw her eyes widen -Oh, Anna, no! That's so not what I meant! I'm sorry, That's not...I-I wanted...of course I want you to sit with me,come on- she added putting her hand on my shoulder.

-Are you sure? I don't want to bother you- I said, still insecure.

-Of course...come on, let's go- she said moving towards the back of the room-besides, the professor won't bother us back here-

**ELSA**

I know,alright? I know what I said! I know I'm a huge asshole and no one wants to kick me in the face more than I do...but I couldn't resist that look. All my resolutions jumped straight through the window when she looked at me like that. That hurtful look was too much for me to handle. It wasn't her fault I was a selfish bitch.

I sat in my usual corner and let her have the other seat, closer to the girls so she could have actual social interaction and not just me. She'd talk to them, then make some comments to me, then go back to talk about art and stuff with Rapunzel, then she'd tell me something else, and so on.

I smiled every time I saw her talk like that, she got super excited and passionate about certain topics and she could rant for hours about it, it was adorable. She was in her own world, talking with her hands, and biting her lips, trying to show how important certain things were to her and how much they meant to her. This girl was amazing.

That's pretty much how the rest of the week went. And I liked it. She spent time with the rest of them, she had fun while I read a book or took some notes. She made me laugh all the time, even if I tried to be discreet about it.

Sometimes I did feel guilty, though. Like, sometimes at recess when she wanted to go talk with the other guys and I just wouldn't leave my spot or maybe I wanted to take a walk, she sat there with me or joined me in my walks in the auditorium or in the field, chatting with me and sometimes she twisted her snowflake charm in her wrist covered by other bracelets, while she hold my arm. I told her she didn't have to do that..that she could go...should go with the others.

She would just shrug and smile saying that she preferred to spend time with me anyway, bringing back that warm feeling to my chest and the painful sting that followed after.

Finally, Friday came and with that, all my insecurities about spending the night with Anna. I convinced myself I'd be...we'd be fine, as long as no one knew for her own sake.

Every moment we spent together I felt all of my ideas to push people away, and especially her, grow weaker and weaker, and it scared me to death. We've only spent a week together and she had managed to start to change me, even if she didn't realize it. I was wrong to think she couldn't be special to me after all. Anna was always special, she was my best friend...

-Hey, are you ready?- her excited voice snapped me back to reality. The last bell was about to ring, but she already had her things in her backpack.

-Sure! Sorry..I was..- I sad before clearing my throat- let me just put this things away-

I gathered the things on my desk just in time to hear the screeching yet beautiful sound of freedom and the sighs of happiness that came with it.

-Hey Your Majesty, I know it's stupid even before I ask but...are you coming tonight?- Meg asked, backpack on her shoulder.

-Meg...-I sighed

-I know, I know...told ya- she said, turning to Rapunzel, rolling her eyes- what about you, Sunshine?

-Wait, what?- Anna asked, confused.

-We have a party tonight, didn't I tell you? We've been talking about it for like... just a couple of days really- Meg said, surprised.

-Oh, I didn't know...I just thought it was something more private and that I wasn't...-

-Invited? of course you are!- Rapunzel intervened- Phillip, that guy over there, you know him- she added, pointing to the guy with the blonde girl in his arm- has his place aaaaall to himself tonight-

-That's nice..I..uhm..-Anna said, thinking about it for a moment, but then she realized that her new plans were cut by me.-But I already had...-

-Oh, come on!- Rapunzel begged- it's our last first Friday together, it's tradition! Everyone's coming! Well...except for the obvious exception- she mumbled the last part, looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes to her, in a playful way. She knew, like the rest, that parties were not my thing.

Anna in the meantime was obviously torn. I was too, but for completely different reasons. I wanted her to go, I wanted her to have other friends, to get to know them, to...forget about me. But at the same time I felt selfish, because I didn't really want to be forgotten._ I couldn't be more pathetic if I tried._

_-_Anna, you can go with them if you want, you know? It's fine...- I said, as if it was nothing, while we walked to the exit.

-But,no! Not without you, I mean- she whispered, with a sad look.

-Sorry girls we made plans before- she said, turning to look at them- I'll go out with you next time-

-Wait...you two had plans?- Meg said quirking an eyebrow- the two of you? as in the two of you going out again together?

-Well, not going out- _Oh God Anna, no_- Elsa is coming over to stay the night.

I felt a cold shiver across my spine, I felt I was going to be sick when I saw a few of our classmates turned to look at us. _Oh shit_

-Oh...-Meg said, her eyebrows practically disappearing behind her bangs.

-Come on Anna- Rapunzel insisted, as if she hadn't heard- It'd be a great opportunity for you to actually meet everyone!-

Anna gave her a half smile and bit her lip, thinking about it.

-She actually has a point Anna- I said, hating myself- I think you'd enjoy it-

She looked at me with guilt in her eyes and I tried to laugh it off -I won't get mad at you, I swear! We can hang out some other time, if you want-

-There,see? It'll be fun...some drinks, some music- Meg said, smiling again.

Anna kept biting her lip in adorable confusion when someone accidentally bumped her shoulder, making her drop her bag.

-Oh,God, I'm so sorry- he said picking it up before I could- Anna, right?- he asked then. _Who wears sideburns now, anyway?_

-Yeah..- she said kind of...mesmerized- I'm sorry too, I wasn't looking were I was going, and we were talking about tonight and I was just distracted, I guess- She said giggling, while the three of us watched carefully.

-Cool, so you are coming tonight?- Said Phillip, suddenly appearing behind this guy.

-I'm...considering it- she finally said.

-Ok, cool, text one of the girls for the address,and..we'll be there all night. Drinks are on the house too- he said with a bright smile, taking his girlfriend hand on the way out.

-See you tonight ladies- said the blonde, Aurora, but she looked at me too, including me in their invitation. _That's weird_

-It'll be great if you come...I'm Hans by the way- the guy said, handing over Anna's bag with a gentle smile- and uh...here's my number...- He took a piece of paper and a pen out of his bag and scribbled quickly- text me if you do decide to come-

Anna took the paper with a smile as the guy looked at her in a sort of...adoringly way that made me want to vomit.

-Will do- Anna said, with dreamy eyes as he smiled and walked away. When she let out a sigh I thought I saw my brain for a second, with the way I rolled my eyes.

-Well, now the night seems more... interesting- Meg said with a smirk- Now, Punzie, let's move it. Herc is in gym class and I could use a nap before tonight, can Flynn give me a ride before you two go to your love nest?-

-Sure, if you don't call it "love nest" again...and Anna- said the girl, winking- let us know if you come...it won't be boring at all-

-Seriously, turning into a brunette did something to you...- Meg commented.

She sighed again after they left, looking at the number in her hand,forgetting I was there for a moment, so I decided to put her out of her misery.

-Ok, you know what? I can go to your place for now, for a while, we hang out and I leave before you have to start to get ready for the party...how does that sound?- I suggested. That way I'd spend time with her and I wouldn't have to look to that pain in her eyes again, and she'll have her night out with Sideburns. _I think I'm spending too much time listening to Meg._

I was hoping she wouldn't tell a lot of people about our previous plans. The things some of them could think or say if they knew I was going to spend the night with her. I guess it was fine while it lasted. After this party, Anna would probably start to see me the way the rest of them did, and she would stay away...but what if she didn't? That's what I said before...she's Anna...she wouldn't hate me..._God, how do I shut my head?_ If I could .thinking. I felt a sharp pain on my chest. No, not now, this was not a time to start crying for no apparent reason, I was in the school...with Anna...with everyone watching. I couldn't.

This whole situation was easier before Anna came to the picture.

_Now I don't even know what I want anymore._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the corrections :) Also, I'll try to use quotation marks instead of dashes...we use them in Spanish all the time, that's why I'm used to it**

* * *

**ANNA**

Well, he was handsome, to say the least, but Elsa...I already had plans with her. She did say it was fine after all...and she suggested we could hang out until I had to leave for the party, so it wasn't so bad...

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, still feeling quite guilty.

"Of course..besides, they are not going to stop talking about it for another week or so..you wouldn't want miss all the gossip" She said chuckled, letting me hold her arm.

"Fine...I'll make it up to you, though" I replied as we walked to the bus stop.

"Anna you really don't have to, really...we'll have plenty of time to hang out"

"If you say so..."

The bus ride was short, and we were at my uncle's place in no time, well..my home, in no time. We talked about some school work we already had, and the stuff I had to catch up with, and she proved to be really smart. No wonder she could skip classes if she wanted. Around anyone else, that'd make me feel quite stupid, but with her I was...comfortable. It was as if something just clicked, and those were the many years of friendship, for sure.

It was a feeling I had forgotten this past few years, and it was wonderful.

"Ok so, it's obviously not as big as your place but it's cosy" I said, opening the front door that leaded to a small living room, connected to a small kitchen area by a swinging door, saloon style.

"This place is amazing Anna" she said smiling reassuringly"it really is cosy" She added, looking around without really leaving my side.

"and here...I said, opening a door to a short corridor, to our right"are the bedrooms..My uncle's, Kristoff's aaaaand...mine" I said pointing at the doors as we walked by them. My door was actually pretty normal compared to hers, but when I opened it and turned on the light I clearly heard her gasp.

"I know it's messy..but, you know, I clean it once in a while, but it keeps getting messy. I usually forget to clean everything up right after I paint or draw something, and I just keep it that way until I can't find the bed...or Sven. He once was sleeping under a pile of clothes and it scared me to death when he started moving in the middle of the night...Oh, he's Kristoff's German shepherd by the way, don't know if I told you that already..."

She kept looking around in awe " Uhm...Elsa?" I asked, moving my hand in front of her eyes.

"Did you...you did all of them?"She asked, finally looking back at me. She was talking about most of my sketches and paintings that were hanging from the walls, quite messy actually, instead of posters or pictures. "Yeah...that was me" I answered, starting to feel a little blush creeping up under her gaze "What do you think?"

"Anna you are...these are amazing, so beautiful" she said turning back to them "you are very talented"

"Thank you..." I replied "that really means a lot coming, from you".

She seemed surprised for a moment, as she searched for my eyes " I'm glad it means so much but...why? I mean...Why does it mean so much coming from me?"

"Uhm...I don't know" I said, sitting on my bed " I guess, because it's..you! You were always great at everything and you were so smart...still are! And I guess it's silly but I sort of always looked up to you"

She stared at me with wide eyes. "Really?" she said after a while " Wow Anna...you were so wrong about that!"she chuckled "but I still love your drawings..."

"Why?"

"uh?"

"Why did you say I was wrong?" I asked, confused.

She stared at me for a long time with those big, beautiful blue eyes.

"Because I was the one looking up to you"

**ELSA**

Ugh, I wanted to glue my mouth after I said that, I was so weak... but the warm smile she gave me after a pause, was worth the humiliation.

"So..." I said, turning again to those walls filled with colors and pencil sketches to amaze myself one more time "where's this Sven you were talking about?"

She whistled once and a giant, but still friendly looking German Shepherd showed up. I thought he would get along with Olaf. Marshmallow was a different story.

"But he's not mine" Anna pouted, scratching the dog's ears "it's Kristoff's. I wish I had my own dog..."

"Hey, Olaf is half yours,remember?" I pointed out. We made that bow just a couple of days after I got the fluffy white puppy, because she was sad she couldn't have one.

"Oh, you are right! I'm his mother too! Well, I feel terrible now..." She faked to faint on top of the bed, covering her eyes with the back of her hand, while I covered my own mouth in amusement.

"I'm gonna use my visitation rights now that I'm here, though" She said, making me smile even more.

Maybe I should let her in after all...not completely! But, just like this. Like this it was great. I could relaz around her, I was comfortable, I mean..I couldn't even remember the last time I did or said stuff like that but...what if I ruined it? What if I did something or said something and she was gone forever and I was back to where I was?

"Hey" she whispered, squeezing my arm, lightly. I didn't even notice when she got so close "what's wrong?"

"Oh..nothing..why?" I said, realizing I was breathing faster than I should.

"You were smiling and then...you looked so sad" she said, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. She felt so warm and she was so kind to me..."what were you thinking about?"

"I'm sorry..it was nothing really, I guess..I was just thinking about the amount of homework we already have" _And the award for "Worst Lie of the Century" goes to..._

"Elsa" _Exactly_." I know we haven't seen each other in a very long time but...I still think of you as one of my closest friends and I promise that you can trust me with anything...no matter what, ok? Maybe not right now...but eventually..I hope you can trust me again"

"I know that Anna...thank you, though" I smiled, feeling a little pressure on my chest" now that it's what it means a lot to me"

She smiled back and hugged me.

"Wait here, I'll bring some sandwiches!" she said, hoping off the bed and running towards the kitchen with Sven.

I sighed. Maybe I was crazy, maybe I was a fuck up, maybe that girl was the best friend I ever had and I didn't deserve her...but in that moment I allowed myself to have a little bit of hope. Just a little bit. But I didn't think it was going to last.

**ANNA**

We ate in my bed, while we watched t.v. for a bit. She took a look at my DVDs and books, like I did with hers and she saw the similarities.

"I think you'd like Kristoff..he's kind of geeky too" I said as she picked up a copy of Harry Potter.

"Oh, so I'm kind of geeky then, uh?" she said smirking

"Don't even try to deny it. I saw your Batman comics behind all the classy books you have"

She almost choked on her Sprite.

"I think Kristoff prefers Marvel though...He's a Spider man freak for sure..." I said, thinking about the posters he had on his own walls.

"Well, well, well, look at your geeky side now.."

"Hey some of those comic books are works of art! I use some of Kristoff's as reference for anatomy, poses and stuff "I said swallowing another sandwich"I'll show you but they are in his room and I don't like to go there if he's not around"

"Sure, don't worry about it...we can compare our knowledge some other time"

"What about Harry Potter?" I inquired, looking at the book she had in her hands.

"What about it?"

"Are you a Harry Potter freak too?" I asked, picking up my plate from my bed, so she wouldn't see my face from that angle.

"...kind of" I heard her whisper and when I turned I saw her face flushed, looking straight to the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Cool! You are totally not from Hogwarts, though. I can see you in Beauxbatons...you could even be part Veela..." I said as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Well...that's a nice compliment"

"See? I'm a little geeky and I accept it" I confirmed, leaving the plates in a chair to make room in my bed, while she shook her head in amusement.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, sitting again and grabbing a pillow.

"Sure, let's see what's on" she said, but she didn't move from the edge of my bed. I switched channels for a bit until I found something...Ice Age Continental Drift.

"Uh..don't you want to get more comfortable?" I asked hugging my pillow and resting my back on the headboard.

"I am comfortable" She replied, with her eyes on the screen, so I decided not to push her as we settled to watch the movie. We giggled a couple of times...Well, she did, covering her mouth. I snorted every time Sid's grandma was on the screen.

"That was nice, I never saw the last one" she commented when it ended.

"Yep...hey, the other day I heard some of the girls talk about some trip the whole class is doing?" I suddenly remembered, dropping the volume of the t.v."something like a camp, maybe?"

"Oh,yeah..it's kinda like a camping trip, except we don't use tents, they rent a little hostel for all of us, and we stay 2 or 3 days there" she explained.

"That sounds like a lot of fun actually"I said excited.

"it's nice,yes..."

"Oh,so...you go with them?" I asked, surprise evident on my voice.

"Hey I know they call me Ice Queen and all but I like that place..." she said a little hurt "My parents bought a house there a couple of years ago actually, and I spend most of the summer there"

"It's just that, you know, you are...you don't like to go out much with your...our classmates, I mean, I just figured you'd skip that too"I admitted "I really don't see you sharing a room with some of them, less having to actually live with them for 3 days."

"I like those trips and I like to be alone too, it's not such a fucking big deal!" she snapped "Plus, I don't go there for the company, I just like the place and that's it. I'd rather go on my own. I'm better off alone, that's for sure."

"Why do you do that Elsa, why do you isolate yourself?" I asked, hurt that she'd snapped at me like that"what are you so afraid of?"

She didn't answer, she just stared at me in surprise, worry and...was that sadness?

"I..."she started, before clearing her throat"I...should go Anna, you have to start to get ready for tonight soon, anyway" she picking her stuff and walking to the door.

"No!No, Elsa, please wait" I hurried and grabbed her arm" please, I'm so sorry, that was stupid of me to say"

"It's fine Anna, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have snapped at you like that" she said, taking my hand in hers for a brief second.

What was that frustration that made me push her like that? I was so stupid, and yet she was there in front of me, blaming herself.

"Just..if you..." she started to say but quickly closed her mouth when nothing else came out "I'm sorry" she finally whispered "let's just leave it at that,alright?Please.."

I looked up and saw she had teary eyes.

"Elsa..." I said, hugging her close.

"Please just...leave it" She said to my shoulder.

"Ok...for now" I nodded "something is hurting you Elsa, and I think you'll feel better when you share it...just remember what I told you about trust"

_You, my dear, are a hypocrite._ I felt her nod and then I let her go.

"Now I really should go" she tried to chuckle, but I was still worried " Hey" she whispered, lifting my chin with two fingers " I promise I'll try to uh...let you in again..I-I just..need time Anna"

"I know..It's just that I don't like seeing you so sad" I admitted. God, how I wished she was easier to read, but that was a lot to ask. I mean..after all, who am I to ask her to trust me?

"I'm fine Anna..now come on" she said, smiling a little and leading the way to the front door. She stopped there suddenly, turned around and hugged me tight, catching me off guard.

"You mean a lot to me Anna, I hope you know that" she said.

"You too..I love you Elsa" I said, hugging her back but she quickly pulled away, as if I burned her or something.

"Umm...be careful tonight,ok?" she gave a tiny smile "text me if you...need anything or something"

"Sure"I nodded, trying to smile back and failing.

"You'll have fun,I'm sure" She added, trying to convince the both of us"I'll see you on Monday,then"

"Yeah,ok...goodbye" I said, leaning against the door frame to watch her leave. After she had gone out of my sight, I closed the door, resting my forehead against it and that's when I realized I already missed her company.

**ELSA**

I hugged myself as I left her house, feeling anxious and scared. I wasn't even sure how was I keeping it all inside, those few last words we shared felt like an eternity while I tried not to make a fool out of myself breaking my act in front of her. Thank God she hadn't offered to come to the bus stop with me.I took the bus and walked a the last block back home in autopilot, trying to focus on the way I was breathing, trying to keep it steady and holding back tears of frustration at the same time.

_Anna you really want to know what I am afraid of? I live afraid every day of my life, I am constantly afraid of everything. I am afraid of my parents, I am afraid of what they are going to think about their disgusting daughter. I'm afraid of being kick out of my own house and I'll be left with nothing and no one. No family, no future, nothing...all because of what I...because I like women. I can't even imagine a future where people know it. I am afraid of what everyone could say at school and I don't want to deal with the looks of disgust. I'm afraid of what they could do to me._

_I don't make friends, I don't let people in, because it's pointless..because I'm a disaster. I'm fucked up. If I ever get too close to someone, I'll hurt them, and they'll hurt me. I don't even deserve to have anyone there for me and I'm afraid that you are getting too close, too fast._

_I'm afraid because I don't want to hurt you once you know the real me, if you ever do, and I don't know how to deal with that. You are the only real friend I ever had and it scares me how much I care about you._

_I'm afraid of what they could do to me, or to someone close to me_

_I'm afraid because I can't live!_

I realized I was opening the door of my house when I heard a "Hi,honey" from the living room and I jumped in surprise.

"Hi,mom" I replied, trying to compose myself. _The show must go on._

"Did you stay in school until now?" she inquired, incredulously.

"No, of course not" I said, rolling my eyes. She was sitting in the couch, barefoot, with files and papers scattered around, as she flipped the pages of some legal document or something. The kind of things I'd never understand, or wanted to understand really...

"I was...um..do you remember Anna?" saying her name out loud gave me a weird and heavy feeling.

"Who sweetie?" she said, looking at me.

"You remember her...Anna! from school, when we were kids?...our neighbor? my... friend?"

"Oh, right! that sweet girl! Oh my God, it's been ages..." she finally said, smiling

"Yeah, well..she's back in town" I explained "and I spent the day with her...she's in my class"

"That is so nice sweetie" she smiled and patted the seat next to her. I wanted to scream my lungs out, I didn't know how much could I resist.

"So how is she?" _Mother, you don't know that you are torturing me right now..._

"She's fine I guess...well, her parents died...that's the main reason that she's back here"

"Oh, that's terrible...how..?" she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Car accident"

She nodded with a sad expression

"Well, at least now she's back and has you as a friend, right?" she smiled and reached for my hand. I stood up before she could touch me.

"Yeah, I guess...um..I'm very tired mom... think I'm going to sleep for a while and have dinner later"

"Sure, as you want honey. I bet you are very tired" she said calmly and with a sweet smile. I couldn't tolerate that.

"But your father and I have a dinner sweetie, don't you want to come with us?"

"I-I'm just tired, sorry" I said, trying not to make eye contact.

"Ok...I guess it'd be boring for you anyway, lost of business and old people" she laughed and shrugged. "I'll leave you some food in the fridge before we leave"

With that, she went back to her files, scribbling down some stuff.

"Hi kid!" my dad said, suddenly squishing my shoulder and making me jump. I quickly moved from the way"Hi dad..well, have fun at dinner tonight, both of you" I said, before practically running to my room.

"Alright honey, behave while we are out!" he shouted.

"Of course!" I replied right before closing my door. The second I was alone in the darkness I felt the hot tears travel down my face and the pressure on my chest making it difficult to breath.

Every day it was harder to pretend that I was ok.

I laid in my bed, hugging myself and wishing to go to sleep, to escape, as fast as possible.

_"I'm afraid because you are in the line of fire...I'm afraid because I'm starting to have feelings for you Anna" _


	5. Chapter 5

**ANNA**

I stepped into the shower trying to convince myself that tonight was going to be fun, just that, and trying not to re think about my little argument with Elsa. A nice night out with my new classmates, get to know them better, try to fit in...that was all. I texted my uncle, letting him know about my plans and he seemed happy about it. I guess at that point anyone would be happy that I was regaining some sort of social life after all this time, even if it was just one of this pointless parties. I was excited though, and nervous. It was the first time I was invited to an actual party and that was embarrassing, to say the least. It was a huge opportunity and a big change for me. _God, Im awkward._

He also offered Kristoff as my ride. My uncle could be the nicest person ever, but he was exploiting my poor cousin at the gym and now as my babysitter. I told him not to bother him but not a minute later I received a text from Kristoff himself saying he'll be home in an hour to pick me up.

So,there I was in nothing but a towel, in the middle of the mess I called my room, with my closet wide open. First of all, I covered my wrists, without even looking at them, with the ton of bracelets I usually wore. Including the one with Elsa's charm. I stared at it for a second, wishing she was going to the party with me, before going back to my task.

Piles and piles of clothing fell to the ground, adding to the mess while I was getting more and more frustrated. I couldn't just wear the stuff I usually wore for school, this was supposed to be a party! I needed something else, not something so common.

I'd have walk around my room, thinking, but that was not possible anymore so I just sat on my bed, trying to think of something, biting my lip until it almost hurt when I finally spotted something I could look presentable in. A dark green long sleeved t shirt that was almost new and fitted like a glove, a pair of jeans and my short boots. I quickly did my make up, adding a little bit of green shade and untied my hair from my messy bun.

I stared at myself in the mirror, trying not to regret my outfit and grabbed a black jacket, to go with the boots, just when I heard Kristoff parking outside.

"Whoa there speedy.." he said when I almost crashed into him at the door

"Sorry! I thought we were leaving already...?" I said, checking my phone and seeing I had a text from Meg.

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked, folding his arms.

I sighed "Yes Kristoff, I do!"

"Cellphone?"

"Check"

"Keys?"

"Check"

"Money?"

"...Damn it!" I muttered as I ran back to my room and away from his eye roll. Money was just in case, anyway.

"Alright...now if you want me to pick you up earlier, just pretend you have a headache and I'll save your ass,ok? You just have to text me" He said, once we were finally on our way and getting closer to Phillip's place. Meg was already there, or that's what she said when she texted me the address "If everything is fine, I'll just pick you up at 3"

"Fine, but you don't have to worry so much Kristoff...I think I'll be ok, they don't seem too bad" I shrugged, trying to seem less nervous and anxious. I could practically feel the rant building up in my throat, ready to embarrass me in front of everyone.

"Sorry girl, I worry...I'm getting old like that" he laughed" I know you'll be fine, it's just that high school can be very shitty...I know it"

Yeah, I knew he had a terrible High school experience, not only he lost his mom, but he told me about all the stuff they did to him...I understood he was worried, I was too...but I wanted to fit in, for once. I think he would have feel better if Elsa came with me too. At least, he already sort of knew about her.

I looked down as he concentrated in the numbers on the street "here we are!"

"Thank you" I said, kissing him on the cheek"I'll text you if anything is wrong, I promise...see you at 3" He nodded and I took one last deep breath, preparing myself to go out.

It was a little cold outside and you could hear the distant sound of music and a party in general, that became clearer when I got closer to the house.

I knocked loud enough so they could hear me and after a moment, an elegant dressed Meg opened the door.

"Hey, Sunshine! Come on in.." she said, stepping aside. She looked very beautiful, although that dress seemed more like a summer outfit. "Glad you could make it...Hey, guys! Anna's here!" she announced to the living room, full of people.

It was true what they said...everyone was there.

Well, almost.

All their faces turned to me after Meg's introduction and I waved. They all waved or nodded in my direction, smiling or saying my name. Merida was behind the speakers with Ariel and her computer, in charge of the music. The rest were everywhere..sitting in every available surface, others trying to dance, and most of them trying to get drunk as fast as possible.

It felt nice, at least they seemed a lot friendlier than before. Maybe it was just school and I was right, this was the true opportunity to socialize. Meg quickly dragged me to the kitchen, were they had dozens of different bottles.

"Let's get you a drink, alright?" she said, picking some of them up to read the labels "I've been waiting to make this cocktail..."

"Hi Phillip!" I waved at the guy at the doorway, handing some beers to Adam and Eric "Thanks for the invitation"

"No problem Anna, I'm glad you are here" he said, approaching to the counter with a curious look " What are you doing, Meg?"

"Shush..she's creating some kind of virus in that cup" Rapunzel said, stepping in with some guy, and laughing at Meg's concentration. "Hi Anna!" She added then, hugging me in excitement.

"This is my boyfriend, Flynn" she said, pointing at a, let's be honest, very hot guy behind her. He nodded in my direction with a smug smile."Hi, nice to meet you".

"Got it!" Meg said, triumphant, handing me the glass with some blue colored liquor in it "I call it...Hades"

Flynn and Rapunzel snorted, while Eric eyed the thing suspiciously "What the hell is that?"

"A drink guys, it's just a drink!" the girl replied with her hands on her hips.

"It looks radioactive..."

"Well, Anna will appreciate my effort, right?"

"I...uhm..." I said biting my lip and looking at that "Hades" thing. It had a nice shade of blue after it had settled. _I know of someone who will appreciate that. _I took a small sip, and then another, and after that I run my tongue through my lips, tasting it better while everyone stared at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Meg, this is awesome!" I said, to their surprise. It really was, I was not just being kind. It tasted like fruits and cream...and of course I could sense all the alcohol hidden under those flavors, but it was so good...

Soon enough, everyone was trying it, as Meg made more of them, obviously pleased with herself. People had started gathering in the kitchen after Meg's success, and I was introduced to Phillip's girlfriend properly, Aurora (the favorite for Prom Queen according to Rapunzel), then the captain of the football team and Meg's boyfriend, Hercules and some of my classmates I haven't actually spoken to until then.

I was having a great time, feeling a lot more relaxed thanks to that drink, thankfully, because I was the center of attention at the moment. They asked all sort of questions,what I thought about school, stuff about my old home town and family, I tried to be super brief about my parents so I wouldn't make anyone sad or I'd start crying there and they seemed very understanding. Some of the guys even told me they went to my uncle's gym sometimes.

_Wow, I almost forgot how handsome he was...wait, what? That's it. No more alcohol, I don't know what the hell was in that drink, but stop before you embarrass yourself...even more than your usual standards._

"Hey guys" He said to the slightly drunk public in the kitchen "Hi anna.." he said coming closer and placing a kiss on my cheek. I heard some whistles from our little audience and I blushed like an idiot. I blamed the alcohol.

"Careful stud, the Ice Queen is her friend" Belle said from the counter, where she was sitting "she'll freeze you with one of her looks if you hurt her"

"That girl seems to have a soft spot for you" Aurora added "I've never seen her smile as much as this week". Some of the guys nodded in agreement.

"She's a freak" I heard Gaston muttered from his place and something clicked inside me.

"What did you say?" I asked, trying to control my temper "She's not a freak!"

"Oh really lezzy? She just an arrogant bitch who thinks she's better than all of us"

"Hey!" Meg cut him off while the rest stared with wide eyes.

"Well I can see why she wouldn't like to spend time with you asshole..."I snapped while some of them laughed.

"Yeah Gaston, you better shut your mouth, she never did anything to you" Rapunzel backed me up, with Flynn standing close, behind her.

"Are you kidding me? Now suddenly you all like her?" Vanessa said, putting an arm around Gaston shoulders and looking at us with disgust in her face.

"Do you forget how she helped us for that History test?" Aurora intervened " She saw me and Ariel freaking out about some stuff we didn't know and she let us borrow some of her notes...she was sweet"

"Oh, wow she's a saint..."

"She's shy and doesn't like to party, Vanessa, but she's not a bad person" Ariel added.

"Hey, Sunshine knows her better than us, but as far as I know...she's nice" Meg said, handing the last cups.

"Sometimes she's scary, though" Adam muttered and I turned to look at him, confused. He was tall and fit, not as much as Hercules, though, but still I didn't see why he could possibly be afraid of Elsa. "I don't know, she's just...she doesn't like people around her"

"She likes to be around me...I guess" I said, suddenly doubting about myself. She did like me,right? I thought about our day together...Yes, I thought she did.

"Honey, she's complicated...like most of us" Belle said, grabbing Adam's arm with a gentle squish "I bet Anna knows better"

"I don't know guys, I think we know different Elsa's" I said with a giggle, trying to ease the mood a little bit "but uh...she's my friend and I will defend her, no matter what you have to say about her" I finished, giving Vanessa and Gaston my best killer look.

I heard some whispers of encouragement and I felt proud of myself in that moment. I didn't know if it was some of the alcohol, but I felt more protective of Elsa. Those two didn't know her, they didn't know what they were talking about.

"Well, this is a party,right?" Phillip said, grabbing Aurora by the waist "I'm ready for the dance floor after that drink...come on Merida!"

"If you call your living room "Dance floor" one more time..." Aurora muttered, but followed him with some of the other guys. The house was soon filled again with laughter and drunk conversations.

"So..." I suddenly remember Hans was there next to me and I jumped a little bit, making him chuckle "that was a very nice start..."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"You made a great impression, loyal and...stubborn" He said, handing me another drink.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said, taking a sip. _We said no more alcohol, remember?_

"It is...and you look beautiful tonight" He said, brushing a finger next to my mouth "Sorry, you had some cream" He whispered, leaning closer.

"You are gorgeous" I whispered. _WAIT, WHAT? Did you actually said that out loud?!. _He smiled and stood up straight, clearing his throat.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked, offering his hand for me to take.

"Of course" I giggled when he kissed my hand and helped me to take off my jacket. _So, that's why I was feeling so hot...I suppose._

We spent some time on the so called dance floor, while I subtly got rid of my drink. As subtle as I could without throwing it at Gaston's face. He was a very good dancer, and we definitely stole some looks when we did the robot.

We walked around, taking a break from the dance and talking and getting to know each other. He was very funny and polite...A gentleman with all the letters.

We went outside for a moment, the night was beautiful and cold, so he put an arm around me, carefully as we walked. Thankfully that didn't affect my balance more than usual. He was definitely better than my own jacket.

I did, however, hit him on the face once while I talked with my hands about a time I was trying to learn how to ski, and I'd have died of embarrassment if he hadn't laugh and told me I was sweet. I sighed dreamily when he did. How did this guy put up with so much of my clumsiness was a mystery...

"Uh..I'd like to have your number" he said looking away, shyly "since..you didn't text me tonight and I was hoping I could ask you out sometime"

"Oh, I'm sorry! You are right, you did gave me your number...I just..I spent all day with Elsa and I guess I forgot. We talked a lot and I was..." I trailed off, remembering our little argument. _Wait..did he said "ask you out"?_

"You spent the whole day with the Ice Queen, uh?" he said, surprised "...Elsa...I apologize, I suppose you don't like that nickname for her"

"...I..I don't know if I like it or not, I just don't think it fits her" I shrugged

"It's true what they said, she does have a soft spot for you...but I'll be more careful if I were you" he said, looking around.

"Why is that?"

"She's just...unusual...she tends to push people away" he said, searching for my eyes "I mean, no one really knows her..."

"I do" I affirmed, not really knowing what I was saying but I felt that protective feeling kicking back in. Hans was actually right, I didn't really know who she was now, but I trusted my instincts, and what I already knew about her. Besides, some of them agreed...she was nice, so I couldn't be so wrong.

"I wouldn't like seeing you hurt if she pushes you away too...you seem to care about her"

"I do, I just...I know I'm not the ideal girl to have around, alright? I just think she still remembers when we were close and that's why she let me in.."

"Don't say that..you are an amazing girl to have around Anna, I don't think she knows that" he said, looking at me with his beautiful green eyes. He caught me completely off guard and I almost tripped, if it weren't for his strong arms. He helped me back on my feet with a smile.

It felt good to be around him, I had to admit it. His face got closer to mine and I closed my eyes, giving in...when suddenly I felt my phone buzz in my jeans.

_Oh, shit...Kristoff? Wait, what time is it?_

"Damn it...I-I should go Hans, sorry, it's late" I said,trying to put some distance between us. _When did he get so close? Oh, right I was about to kiss him... _

"Oh, sure...let me get your jacket, alright?" he said with a kind smile. I headed back to the house as fast as I could, with him following me. "I have to go!" I shouted in Meg's ear, so she could hear me on top of the music and she just nodded and waved, looking very drunk. I didn't even bother Rapunzel, who was busy standing in top of a table, shouting the lyrics of some rock song Merida was now playing, with Flynn watching her closely in case she could fell. I smiled to myself, he may have looked cocky but he definitely cared about her.

I waved at the rest of the guys that was still a little conscious and then I turned to Hans, who was waiting next to the door.

"I'll see you in class" he kissed my cheek "Goodnight Anna"

I bit my lip as I made my way to Kristoff's truck, and I was sure I had a goofy grin on my face.

"Sorry, I lost track of time again..."I said, jumping in "they were awesome, well...most of them...the best part of them, but yeah"

"I see...you had a nice night then?" he said, starting the engine.

"I did..." I trailed off, lost in my own mind. A very handsome, strong, gentle and charming...night. _Who wanted to ask me out sometime!_

"Are you drunk?" he chuckled.

"What? No!" I said, checking my breath "Ok, fine, I had one sort of strong drink, but just one! I didn't want to get drunk and look stupid or annoying on my first night out with them, you know?"

"Anna..."he sighed" you are not annoying..I should know, I live with you. You shouldn't worry about what they think about you anyway. But I'm glad you didn't drink too much for your own sake...and that'd be hard to explain to my dad"

"If you say so" I said, not wanting to argue with him "but..anyway, the party was very nice and I had a great night, that's all you need to know...how was work?" I said, trying to change the subject so I wouldn't blurt out something about Hans. He'd tease me for days...

"It kicked my ass...but dad said he won't need me there tomorrow so that's great. I was getting tired of giving so many wall climbing instructions..."

"Hey, I'll like to try that some day"

"I'll charge you double" he teased " but for now..let's enjoy that we can both sleep in late"

"I am not complaining..."


	6. Chapter 6

**ELSA**

I spent most of my weekend reading, drawing stuff, studying designs and playing guitar...pretty much anything that could keep my mind off of these stupid and useless stuff called "feelings" and "memories".

I had a crush on Anna, and there was nothing I could do about it, except wait for them to go away...nothing more.

On Monday I heard most of the stuff that happened at the party, but mostly all about Sideburns, straight from Anna's mouth. And she continued like that for the entire week and the beginning of the next one. Every single time she got a chance to talk to the guy, she'll come back with dreamy eyes and a dopey smile that felt like someone was stabbing my chest. It was nonsense...I cared about her, and I should be happy if she was happy, even if it was with someone else.

But it was hard to deal with all that mix of feelings. I was overwhelmed and confused...and the nightmares I was having again didn't help at all.

"Did you know he had 12 older brothers?" She commented one day, sitting on my desk while I tried to read "I mean, can you believe that?"

"...Did his parents didn't own a t.v. or something?" I said, after considering that for a second.

"Apparently...but anyway, he was such a gentleman that night...I bet his family is awesome too"

"Flawless" I muttered, writing down some stuff from my book, the best I could with her leg on the way. She paused at my tone and I didn't have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes at me.

"He asked me out...he says I'm a good friend and that I'm sweet...and he called me beautiful!" she sighed, smiling.

"Then marry him already!" I snapped.

"What is wrong with you today?" she asked, quietly.

I grunted "Ugh..I'm sorry..I just had rough week, I've been looking at college stuff and I haven't been sleeping well..." _and it feels as if you are punching me every time you talk about him. _

But that was no excuse. She had all the right to do it and I had no right to complain.

"Ok..fine, then...I'll leave you alone..."

_No! Please, I'm sorry, I was rude and you don't deserve it!_

"Fine" was all that came out of my mouth, while I kept my eyes on the book, re reading the same line over and over again, but I couldn't understand what it said.

I heard her sigh and she slide off the desk so she could go talk to someone else. Him probably.

I took one shaky breath, not even trying to read the page anymore. Then another, and another, and by the fourth I ran out to the auditorium again.

**ANNA**

"There you have it...a freak" I heard Gaston say when he saw Elsa leaving and I turned to glare at him.

"Uh..Sunshine, could I have a word with you?" Meg said, standing between me and that stupid asshole. He just shrugged and walked away. _Coward_

"What?"

"Look, I don't really know what's going on between you two...the Ice Queen, I mean, but..." she explained.

"Then stay out of it" Hans intervened, standing behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Hans! Don't be rude" I said slapping off his hand.

"I'm sorry Princess, I just saw Elsa running away and I thought she was arguing with you...maybe you'd like to solve that on your own and not with Meg's opinion on her _friend_"

"No we were not...I mean, she's just..." I trailed off, not sure how to explained what just happened. It may be true that she was tired and all, but there was something else.

"She's shutting you out...isn't she?" he asked, searching for my eyes. I didn't know what to say, because it did felt like it, even if it hurt to admit it. "Anna, you don't deserve to be treated like that" He whispered, caressing my cheek, making me smile a little bit.

"Ehem..." Meg cleared her throat, looking annoyed by Hans interruption" seriously Sunshine...girl talk, now"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the classroom and away from Hans.

"Listen..I know the Queen is difficult..not that I tried a lot, but she's always been like..Hey! Are you even listening?" Meg said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Wait, what? No..I wasn't.."I said, getting lost in my thoughts again. What did Hans even mean by that? Treat me like that? She was distant sometimes, but then she was sweet again...it was confusing, yes, but...I was trying to figure her out.

"I just thought you should know..." Meg finished, crossing her arms.

"...What?" I asked again, and I was sure I saw one of her eyes twitching.

"I said...for the third time" she said, pinching the bridge of her nose " That I've known Elsa for three years now, and as far as I know, she's always been like that for some reason, but I don't know why exactly...She doesn't trust people but you...you are different, Sunshine, I just saw a huge change on her after you came to the picture.."

"And what's your point?"

"You are good for her Anna" she stated "Elsa's just complicated, but you have gotten closer to her than no one ever could, and she cares about you...obviously you do too or you wouldn't put up with it. I just thought you should know the change you've caused in her.."

" I guess I already noticed that" I sighed, after that party, it was obvious that the opinion we had on her was different" but she still pushes me away Meg, I don't know what else to do to get her to trust me again...I'm afraid she'll start to avoid me too after all"

"I don't think she will..." Meg thought for a second " You are coming to our trip right? the "camp"?

"Oh, yes! I was about to tell that to Hans...why?"

"Well, everyone gets in that mood of "We're all in this together"...especially now on Senior Year, they all get sensitive and share everything...If you want to get something out of her, I think that's the best place..."

"I don't want to force anything out of her, she has to do it on her own...I just..." I sighed. I wasn't making any sense " I'll figure something out"

I thanked her and went back inside, where Hans was laughing with some other guys.

"Hey.." he said, gesturing me to get closer and letting me put my head on his shoulder. I was getting tired of over thinking so it felt nice to just be there and laugh at random things with the group.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a while "You seemed distracted"

"Sorry...I guess I was...what did you mean earlier? You know...the whole 'don't deserve to be treated like that' thing..when you were talking about Elsa.."

"Oh.." He frowned " She just treat you like some sort of meaningless thing. You tried to get closer to her, with your best intentions and she just...shuts you out like that, as if you were not important, and you are...she doesn't care if she's hurting you with that attitude"

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it that way..."

"Still...You shouldn't put up with it, and to be honest, I don't really understand why..."

"She was important to me..." I thought for a second "she still is..."

"I think it's not worth it"

I let out a dramatic sigh while he studied my face "See? you are not happy with this kind of drama"

"Of course I'm not..." He kissed my cheek, close to my lips.

"I'll make you feel better in our date, I promise you'll have a great time" he winked and I bit my lip.

"I'm sure" I kissed him on the cheek too, smiling " I'll be back in a minute" I added and I ran out of the classroom.

**ELSA**

Pathetic really. I should win a medal for "crying at inappropriate moments". I had to cut with this self pity parties I was having lately. The girl was happy, like it or not. I couldn't be a selfish bitch and tell her not to like the guy because it hurt my feelings. Feelings I wasn't even supposed to be having.

"Get it together" I whispered to myself as I dragged my legs closer to my chest.

_See? This is why we can't have nice things! You were starting to have an actual friend but nooooo...you had to develop feelings for her...feelings!_

"Elsa?" The soft voice made me jump from the fetal position I had slowly adopted in one of the seats.

"Anna, what are you doing here? " I said, faking to stretch and rubbing my eyes to get rid of the remain of my tears.

"I was looking for you...you told me about this place, remember?" she said, sitting next to me.

"Oh, yeah...well, I was trying to take a nap..."I replied, looking away.

I felt a warm hand slip into mine.

"Hey, I'm sorry I've been a pain in the ass talking about the party all this time..."

"No, Anna" I cut her off, gathering all the courage I could and looking at her " you have to stop doing this...apologizing when you have done nothing wrong. And you apologize to me, of all people! I shouldn't have said that.."

She gave me a smile and got closer to me. She put her head under my chin and surrounded me with her arms, snuggling into me.

I was in heaven and I was sure if she saw my face I couldn't have hide the full happiness that I felt spreading like fire through me. I carefully placed my own shaking hands around her too and I almost died when I heard her sigh in content.

"You are comfortable" she murmured, moving even closer "like a human teddy bear"

"Thank you" I whispered, closing my eyes. _This is wron...Shut up! Just shut up and enjoy this while it lasts! _

_Anna, how can you shut my mind in just a minute? How can you make me feel so warm inside, so cared, so loved? This hurts but at the same time..it's the best kind of pain I've ever felt. I love you Anna...you deserve the best me I can give you. _

After our little moment was interrupted by the bell, I spent the rest of the day just glowing with happiness and more sure than ever about my new resolution. No matter if she was with me or not, the warmth that stayed with me all day, making me smile randomly. Even after school, after I said goodbye to her, there was nothing that could wipe the smile off my face.

Even at night, after I spent the day getting random texts from her, rambling about stuff, I was just amazed at how adorable she was. I wasn't even bothered when my parents announced at dinner that we were having a family party in a couple of months. Seriously, even more than a month of time to get ready to see all my relatives from around the country (or most of them) was not enough for my mother. Everything had to be perfect for that event.

And that's exactly what I was thinking about my current situation. I'd try to be as good as I could for Anna, I'd try to be what she deserved and wanted. A good friend.

The rest of the week I started to be a bit more social, talking to at least one more person per day. Even if it was just small talk, it was more than I had managed in all my time there. A lot of them acted surprised, shocked or even...happy that I'd talk to them.

I could hear them whisper behind my back too, but I always tried to focus on something else...like the girl holding my arm, next to me. Anna was pleased with my attitude, beaming every time I made her laugh, hugging me, grabbing my hands and staying as close to me as possible, making me even happier.

It was contagious.

I'd force myself to smile more...but it was authentic when she was around.

Everytime I heard that voice coming back to haunt me or the nightmares threatening me, I remembered that little moment, or her voice and it made everything a little bit better. I could feel that little hope growing a little more too, along with the pain of what would be an imminent rejection, but for once, I allowed myself to enjoy the moments we got to spend together.

I laughed for often (as discreet as possible), I smiled more often, I talked more often...I was trying to be better for once.

Which led us to this moment: planning the trip.

We both agreed on sharing a room with Meg and Rapunzel for the two nights we would spend there and I couldn't wait. In no time I'd be in my favorite place on earth...with Anna.

"Well, would you look at yourself..." Rapunzel said, staring at me, smirking. Anna and Meg were getting some more food, and we both waited at the table.

"What?" I asked, with a challenging look. I felt like everything was a threat to my slowly growing happiness. As if just one single look or comment could send me straight back to my once comfortable isolation. It felt so fragile and surreal.

"You are glowing"

"I don't know what you are talking about..."

"Of course you don't" she said, her smile getting wider.

"Are you gonna drag Flynn to this camp too?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. Rapunzel's boyfriend was already out of school, but he always managed to drive out of town those couple of days, staying out of the teacher's sight.

"I never drag him! He wants to go"

"Of course you don't" I teased her.

She was about to reply when her phone rang.

"Oh, it's Flynn..." she blushed "..Uh..do you mind?" she said, gesturing between me, the table and the corridor. I was confused, until I realized that she didn't want to leave me alone.

"Oh, go! Don't worry about it..." I assured her, going back to my meal. She smiled and walked out, holding her phone and talking excitedly.

"So..." Anna said, sitting across from me and placing her tray on the table. _Chocolate, no wonder.._" we'll share the room...when are we leaving?"

"Two weeks...where did you lost Meg?" I said, watching how fast she could devour the dessert.

"She found her boyfriend" she mumbled, her mouth full of chocolate.

"Rapunzel too.."I chuckled "I hope you like this trip Anna...I think it's amazing, especially when we get to hang out at the river. It's cold, so we can't actually swim, but if you cross it, you found a small hill and then a path filled with small white flowers..it's so beautiful and calm" I said, getting lost in the memory of that place.

Anna smiled, and I melt "Is it cold there? Should I bring sweaters or what?

"Yes, you should, even if it's getting warmer here, we are going to the mountains, so it's cold most of the time...plus, we are doing a lot of walks and activities,so not more skirts for you and me"

"Cool...but it's still cold for me to wear skirts,anyway..I don't know how you do it" She said, scrapping her plate "This is going to be so great...oh! will you take your guitar there? That'd be so cool, because at night Meg said that they'd make a bonfire and I was just thinking that we could sing, or that...you could sing..?..maybe?"

"Sure, no problem" I said, but I felt a little guilty when I saw her eyes sparkling "No, Anna, that was sarcasm...I can't do it" I chuckled when she fake pouted.

"Sarcasm at it's finest" Meg said, coming behind me " but you could still bring the guitar so the rest of us could sing"

"Yeah..that I could do..what do you say Anna...will you sing?"

"Maybe" she said, biting her lip.

"Fine, I'll let you guys have my guitar"

"Awesome" Meg said, satisfied "Now, if you excuse me ladies, Herc pulled a muscle and he really needs a massage" she said winking and walking away.

"Too much information Megara..." I chuckled, while Anna stared at me "What is it?"

She didn't say anything, she just got up to sit next to me and then hugged me, crashing my bones in the best of ways.

"What was that for?" I asked, trying not to sound disappointed when she pulled away.

"Do I need a reason? I guess I'm just too excited...all this seems awesome..." she trailed off and her eyes focused on something behind me.

"Hi, Hans!" she waved

"Hi princess" he said, kissing her on the cheek, right in front of my face.

"Elsa" he nodded once. I made some sort of noise, close to an actual word, and I went back to my tray.

"Ready for tomorrow night?" he asked Anna.

"Uh..Hans, about that..." she hesitated " I can't this weekend, I'm sorry"

"What? Why not?" he frowned and looked at me. _Trust me Sideburns, I wish I was the reason but I have no idea what she's talking about._

"It's just that Kristoff sort of asked me to stay and have dinner with him and my uncle...well, he didn't exactly asked me that, but it's kind of a special date" she said, trying to explain as his face only grew colder "It was her mother's birthday,so..I wanted to keep him some company..since I know a lot about how that feels now"

Her words hurt me and I had to contain myself not to hug her or..or kiss her. Something that could make her feel better, like what she did for me. Instead, I just put my hand on her shoulder and she gave me a sad smile.

"And you just remember this? Why did you even say yes if you knew you had plans already?" he said angrily.

"I didn't..he told me that yesterday"

"I had something special prepared for you" he said, smirking. I shuddered. There was something creepy about this guy.

"I'm sorry Hans, but I have to do this" she said more firmly.

"Fine then..some other time" he huffed, and walked away.

I didn't notice I still had my hand on her shoulder until I heard felt her.

"There's something weird about that guy.."I commented, removing my hand "I don't trust him"

"Well, I like him.." _obviously _"and he could say the same thing about you, it doesn't mean it's true and...I think I'm kind of...falling for him"

I choked "What?! Anna, you just met him...how could you love him already?"

"I've known him for the same time I've know you!"

"That's so not true and you know it...we've met before, we were closer than you are with him now!" I said, hurt that he'd compare me to that guy..._I thought I was more than that..._

"Well, he doesn't shut me out now, like you do" she said angrily

I stared at her with wide eyes, not knowing how to reply. So, this time of almost true happiness, this time I actually tried...it was all for nothing. _You are still, and always will be, nothing more than a freak._

"I'm just tired of listening to others opinion about my own life...you, kristoff, and even Hans. You guys don't know anything about the pain I've been feeling all this time, so you have no right to tell me how to take care of myself" she said, frowning at me.

"That was not my intention" I replied, looking straight at the table, wanting to run away again. _What you always do. _"I just...love is complicated I guess"

I heard her sigh "It shouldn't be"

**ANNA**

_I just want...love. _That's what I wanted to say. And Hans had shown interest in me, like no other guy ever had. This was my chance. He was amazing and I liked him too. He could be the one for me.

I hoped he didn't get mad at me about our cancelled plans, but it was very important to me to be with Kristoff this weekend. It had been a tough decision for me, after being so excited about going out with Hans, but I couldn't be there for everyone, and he was my family.

What I certainly didn't need was Elsa's advice on people, especially Hans. She was acting as if she was jealous or something, like I couldn't be her friend and date Hans at the same time.

Wait..what if they make you choose between them? Who would you choose then?

I immediately got rid of those stupid ideas. That was an absolutely ridiculous scenario, or that's what I thought until the last bell rang.

I was getting ready to leave, when Hans came to me with a paper flower.

"Just so you know I'm not mad" he winked. Most of the guys had left, and only Meg and Elsa were waiting outside. I could see Meg crossing her arms, looking a little annoyed that I was delaying them.

"I wanted to give you something...now that we can't go out this weekend" he murmured, getting closer.

He grabbed the back of my neck and pressed his lips against mine. I was frozen in place, but I closed my eyes when he captured my lower lip. It wasn't too unpleasant.

He got insistent, keeping my head firmly in place and her other hand grabbing my waist. I tried to pull away softly, but then I felt his tongue against my lips and I got firmer.

"Wait..Hans,stop...stop" I said, pushing him by his shoulders.

"You didn't like it?" he said smirking, his hands still in the same place.

"It's not that..it's just..take it easy"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" he said, kissing my cheek this time "See you next week, Anna"

I was left there, frozen in my spot, and touching my lips with the tips of my fingers. Not entirely sure of what had just happened.

When I turned around, I saw Meg looking surprised, but Elsa was nowhere to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

ELSA

I had to run. It was too much for me.

_Stop Hans...wait, stop, stop. _I grunted, twisting my hands as I walked away as fast as I could. At least I was close to home.

I wanted to intervene, when she started to look uncomfortable. I probably would have, if she hadn't push him away on her own. She could do it, and she did say she didn't want to feel overprotected.

Yes, I was jealous, but it was not just how much it have hurt to see her kissing him... it was the way he did it! What right did he have to...force her like that!I'd never treat Anna like that...if she ever...no, that was stupid. _If she ever kissed me._

She said she almost loved Hans...but she didn't like the kiss, right?

I slammed the front door shut, surprising Marshmallow, that laid on the carpet, and I finally started to cry. I didn't even make a sound, the tears just run freely down my face. I almost ran to my room, followed by the dogs. I let them in and seated, my back against the door. Everything hurt and it was getting hard to breath again.

_Stop...wait, please...stop,stop_

I could hear a mixture of Anna's voice and my own. Olaf whimpered and got closer, to lick my tears. I hugged him and buried my face on his soft fur. I cried for a while, but I moved to my bed at some point, where I just laid there, feeling numb.

That girl didn't need me at all. She never did, she was strong and smart...and she loved someone else.

I was always the careful one when we were kids, and now I'd keep an eye on Hans, for her own sake, but I had to stop kidding myself.

But in the end, I refused to believe it was all in vain. After she came to my life again, I was a lot better. I've started to feel comfortable around people again, I liked the feeling of being there for someone, and she had contributed a lot in all of that. I was starting to be braver.

Now, I had to figure out a way to get over the feelings I had for Anna, or just wait until they were gone so we could have a normal friendship...

"Elsa!" My mother's voice made me jump from my comfortable and extra soft...oh, it was not a pillow, it was Marshmallow. I looked around, confused for a second. _How long I've been asleep?_

"Elsa" my mom knocked again "you left your phone downstairs and it's been buzzing..."

I opened the door slowly and she handed me my phone.

"Oh, sorry I woke you honey, I thought you were doing some homework or something"

"I don't think people would do homework on a Friday night mom..not even me" I smiled, as sweetly as I could.

She aimed to pet my head, but I stepped back.

She smiled sadly "Your dad and I" _are going out_ "are going out...Do you want to come along or you want us to bring you something?"

"No...I'll just go back to sleep. I'm not hungry yet...I'll grab something later"

"Alright...good night then" she said, walking away down the hall.

I closed the door and fixed my eyes on the on the bright screen on my hand, buzzing again. 4 unread texts.

_Anna..._

*Hey I didn't get to say goodbye to you today. Are you alright?*

*Listen, I know you heard what I told Hans about Kristoff and I wanted to know if you could come tomorrow night*

*It'll be just us, hanging out. I told you you guys have a lot in common and we'd love to spend time with you*

*It's ok if you can't, I just thought it'd be nice, you don't have to worry about it*

I sighed and thought for a minute before replying.

*Sorry, I fell asleep. I was really tired today and couldn't wait to take a nap. I'll see you tomorrow night*

I was whipped. So whipped...but I couldn't deny how good she made me feel. Definitely a lot less miserable than being in my own house.

**ANNA**

Saturday night came fast..mostly because I was busy preparing everything for the evening and I woke up very,very late. I was happy Elsa said yes after all the Hans business . I hate to admit it but after that..let's call it "kiss", I saw Hans a little differently.

I decided not to think about it anymore, even if Hans had been texting me all day. I'd ignore him for now. I had a lot to prepare and texting, worrying and trying to make a cake at the same time was not something I could do, without making a huge mess.

"Hello dear" my uncle said, entering the kitchen and making it look even smaller with such a huge man in it.

"Hi" I kissed him on the cheek "how was your day?"

"Good... There was a lot of people today" he commented, sitting at the table looking at all the things I had there "what's all this?"

"I'll clean everything I promise! It's just that, I wanted to do something special for Kristoff and you, knowing what day is today..I thought you guys could use something to cheer you up" I hugged him, the best I could because my arms could barely wrap around his shoulders. "After all you both have done for me..you deserve it too"

He hugged me back "Thank you darling, you didn't have to though..you bring happiness to this house everyday now"

"Thanks" I said, biting my lip "I invited a friend too, I hope that's fine"

"Sure sweetie, but I'm afraid I can't stay tonight..."

"Oh, yes, Kristoff told me about that birthday party of that Ralph guy from the gym...but I'll save you a piece of my cake anyway" I explained, as I started to put everything away, and getting out the stuff to make popcorn.

"Thank you Anna" he said, heading to his room.

"No problem!" I shouted, right before a pan hit the floor loudly. The doorbell rang in that moment.

I opened the door, excited to see Elsa standing there calmly. I invited her in while I talked to her about the plans I had for the night. It was actually really simple, I just wanted to have fun with Kristoff and her.

"You even made a cake, I see" she commented, watching the mess on the counter.

"Yeees..and I thought we could make our own popcorn...but I'm kind of useless"

She chuckled "I can help you, it's really not that hard, we can do it"

"I also ordered pizza and we have anything you want to drink and.."

"So we're basically gonna eat junk food and watch some movies?" She said, leaning on the wall to observe me.

"Um...that's it"

"Sounds great" she smiled at me. Wow, I haven't notice how good she looked until that moment...not just because I was almost blind with flour, but I was also looking everywhere at once, trying to do everything right for this evening. I made a pause to appreciate her outfit. She was wearing a skirt, as usual, light blue, and a white sweater, jacket and boots. She had her hair in her usual braid, but now her bangs framed her face perfectly. She also had a little bit of make up on. She blushed and I realized I was staring, but I couldn't help it. She was so cute when she did that..like she wasn't even aware of how beautiful she looked.

"What is it?" she said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh, nothing,I- you...you look beautiful.." I said, suddenly feeling self-conscious standing there in front of her.

"Thank you" she said, her smile getting brighter. There it was..the Elsa I always knew. "You look good in white too"

I looked down at my flour covered...everything really and laughed.

"Yeah, I should change...I'll be back in a minute!"

I ran to my room, leaving a trail of white powder behind me.

I changed as fast as I could into some jeans and a simple, comfortable, big, long sleeved t-shirt, and ran back to the kitchen, where I heard voices.

I found Elsa there, smiling and my uncle laughing about something she said, apparently. I watched the scene, leaning on the wall. It was so nice to see her like that, relaxed and happy around people. I've seen her like this for a while now, at school, but I loved it anyway.

"Oh, Anna! there you are.."my uncle said, catching his breath "you need to bring this lady more often, she's lovely!"

"I try uncle, I try" I said, winking to the blonde girl and sitting next to her.

"Well, I don't know how long I'll be out, but you shouldn't wait up for me darling" he said, grabbing his coat "Call me if you need anything..and Elsa, it's been a pleasure"

"Pleasure's mine" she said waving.

We waited until we heard the front door shut and then she said "He's sweet"

"What did you tell him?" I said, searching for her eyes.

"Oh..I just remember one time we tried to cook..in my garden remember? You almost ate the mud pie I made because you thought it was chocolate"

"You stopped me just in time" I laughed "it look delicious though, and...I was sad, and you gave me a chocolate later"

"That's right..." she said, a little surprised that I remembered that. We stared at each other for a while, in a comfortable silence, until I noticed the bag on the table.

"So...uh..popcorn?"

"Oh, yeah...here, let me show you"

We got everything ready and were about to start when we heard a dog barking.

"Hey Anna!" I heard from the living room " my dad texted me about some surprise or something...oh,hi!" He said once he reached the kitchen and saw Elsa and me.

"Hi" she said shyly "Hi Sven!" She petted the dog that sat next to her.

"So you are the famous Elsa" he said crossing his arms and smiling "motor mouth here won't shut up about her dear friend"

I felt a blush creeping up my entire body and thought the popcorn could start jumping on my hands at any time. I was so embarrassed.

"Kristoff" I hissed, but he just laughed.

"Oh, really? We need to talk then..." Elsa said, but when she saw I was getting frustrated, she put her hand on my shoulder " Sorry Anna, I'm just kidding..."

"I know" I said, relaxing.

"Alright...for now I got this.." he said, placing some beers on the table " and I also have great news"

We both look at him with expectation.

"I fixed my old Nintendo"

**ELSA**

I don't know how I managed to look so calmed when I got to her place, and even talked to her family without even shaking. But I guess I knew how...it was her, it was always her.

Now, a six pack, some pizza and a cake later, we laid on Kristoff's bedroom floor, playing Mario Kart. Anna was absolutely right about this guy, we had a lot in common and, after those beers, any remain of nervousness was eliminated and just left my geeky side free.

Popcorn flew across the room when Anna started to get behind and wanted to distract Kristoff from the race, which a couple of times leaded to a furious fight on the game, where shells flew between them and I could easily win. That usually ended with popcorn flying to my own face and Sven trying to catch every single piece. When we made pauses to get more food or anything, we would talk about comics, books, movies. Anna knew about my love for design and architecture, but he didn't, and he thought we were both very creative.

The night was perfect. I felt so happy and I laughed until I couldn't breath...I couldn't remember when was the last time I did that. _With her, obviously._

"So..."I said, once we were back in his room "what did she say about me all this time?"

"Let's see..." Kristoff started to say, while Anna sat still "...we could say you were one of the coolest, sweetest, smartest, most talented and beautiful girl she ever met. And also her best friend...I'm not even exaggerating" he hiccuped while Anna hid under a pillow.

I looked at her, adoringly. "She also said something about you winning prom queen.." he continued " because you look like you are a part of a royal family or something like that"

We both stared at the bulge under the covers that was now Anna. I felt my heart on my throat and lightheaded. _Is that what you think of me? What on Earth did I do to make such an impression on this girl?_

"I think she described herself" I muttered before I could stop myself.

"Kristoff, I'm gonna kill you" came the muffled voice of the girl " You make me sound like a creep"

"You are not..come on out" I said, reassuringly.

"See? I don't...you should listen to yourself someday" he said. I still couldn't believe what he had told me.

Suddenly, Anna uncovered herself and launched to Kristoff, playfully, faking to choke him. I laughed, but gently stopped her. I was about to say something when a thunder made the house ramble and we all jumped in surprised. When had it started to rain?

The three of us stood up and went to the front door to see the show. Water covered the street from side to side, like a river.

"Wow" Anna gasped

"I should call my dad" Kristoff said, closing the door and taking his phone. It was still a little early for a saturday night, but I decided to text my mom and tell her about my delay.

"He said they are trapped there.." Kristoff commented, while we headed back to his room. My mother's reply came fast. They couldn't pick me up and I was not allowed to leave Anna's place now.

"He said to not even think about leaving the house"

Another thunder, another jump.

"I guess..." Anna said getting excited " that you are staying over!"

_Oh_

Here it was, the famous sleepover I've been trying to avoid, now forced by the elements.

"Maybe...it'll stop soon" I suggested, when we heard another thunder.

"Suuuure" Kristoff said, his voice full of sarcasm " but, first things first...let's finish that race"

I texted my mom again, telling her that...yes, I'd spend the night there. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and followed them, internally wishing I could keep calm now that I knew I had to stay.

Anna put her hands on my shoulder and massaged them a little bit, making me shiver.

"Are you ok? You seem a little jumpy " she said, adding more pressure.

I moaned. I _moaned_ embarrassingly loud, when she touched a spot I was sure it was keeping all the tension of the past few years and she giggled.

"I-I guess the storm made me nervous" I replied, as my face grew hot and I fought to keep my eyes on the paused screen.

"Alright ladies..." Kristoff said, raising his beer "Here's to...um..."

"The awesome company?" Anna said, taking a sip from her own can.

"Absolutely" he said, drinking too.

I chuckled and took a sip, Anna's hand never leaving my shoulder.

2 hours later we were still up, a lot more drunk and playing battle mode. After five rounds, Kristoff finally decided to kick us out of his room with a yawn.

"Goodnight girl" He lifted Anna off the ground with a hug "Thank you for everything cousin, I love you"

"Me too" she hugged him back as I watch, delighted.

"You'll have your revenge next time Elsa" he said, winking before he closed his door.

Anna grabbed my arm and we headed to her room. I quickly sat on her bed, not trusting my balance after that last beer. I was so ready to sleep,though...

"I think he likes you, you know?" Anna said, throwing herself on the bed, next to me "Wow, my drawings are moving"

"That'd be the beer.."I chuckled "and no, I don't think he likes me the way you are implying"

"Do you like him?" she asked, frowning and turning to look at me.

"Uh...he's a nice guy and he's fun, but I don't..I don't like him like that"

"Why not?" she asked, but a second later she jumped as if she just discovered the answer to the universe mysteries "You like someone else!"

I choked "wait, what?"

In a second, she tackled me and pinned me to the bed, her face now inches from mine, making it really hard to focus on what she was saying.

"Who is it?" she said, playfully, biting her lip. _Oh God..she is so...tempting._

"Come on, you can tell me..." she said, her body getting closer.

" Anna..." I sighed

"Elsa" she said, mocking me.

"N-no one Anna, I promise"

She studied my face for a minute, getting impossibly closer and almost making me faint. I felt as if my whole body was on fire with her on top of me.

"Fine.." she said, retreating "I believe you"

_Thank God._ I sighed in relief.

"Here, let me get you something more comfortable to sleep in" she said, opening her closet and tossing some stuff around, while I tried to control my heart.

I changed inside the bathroom and splattered some water on my face, trying to recover from the Anna attack. I was now wearing some pajama pants and a t shirt that was a little too short for me...but it smelled like her. _Who sounds like a creep now, uh?_

I found her ready for bed in her room. _That's when ot really hit me. We are sleeping on the same bed, holy sweet..._

"Ready?" she asked, sleep evident on her voice.

I nodded, not trusting my own voice as I made my way to the bed. I helped her remove the covers with shaking hands.

We both got in, and just before Anna could turn the lamp off, another thunder rocked the house and the power went off.

I heard her shriek and suddenly she was clinging to me as if her life depended on me. I was honestly more scared by her reaction than the actual storm.

"That was scary" I said. I could feel her heartbeat next to my shoulder. Mine was loud too, but I doubted it had anything to do with the thunders.

"Yeah..sorry about that" she said, letting go of me with a tiny smile "It just surprised me"

"It's ok.." I said,missing the warmth of her body already.

The door opened slightly and I saw Kristoff's head searching for us with the screen of his phone and I heard Sven whimpering.

"Are you girls alright?" we both nodded "power went off everywhere apparently..."

"It'll get back after the storm then.." I commented.

"Wanna hear some horror stories?" Kristoff suggested.

"Don't you dare" Anna hissed next to me.

"I'm kidding!" he laughed "You know you love them anyway...even if you can't sleep after them"

"I'm tired Kristoff" she moaned.

"Alright, call me if you need anything...want me to leave Sven here?"

"No, that's fine...I got Elsa" I smiled at her and we said goodbye to Kristoff.

we settled there, trying to ignore the storm, but there where times when even I jumped.

"Um..Elsa?" she asked, after a particularly loud one. "Yeah?"

"Uh..could we..maybe..um...cuddle?" she whispered "Not if you don't want to, I mean, of course you may think that's awkward or something like that, I just thought that maybe..." "Yes, please"

I heard her chuckle, and then her arm was surrounding me, and she rested her head on my shoulder. There it was...happiest place on Earth. Everything felt so right, so warm. _I love you. _

"You must think I'm a coward" she said after a minute, when a huge thunder made her hold me tighter "after all that talk about not wanting to be protected and all..."

"Why would I think that?" I said, enjoying every second that I got to spend there "Anna..you are stronger and braver that I could ever be..."

"Don't say that..." she yawned and I felt her breath on my neck making me shiver again "I'm...glad you got to stay tonight" She snuggled closer to me "You are the best Elsa...goodnight. I love you"

I closed my eyes, feeling the impact those words had in my heart. That now familiar mixture of happiness and pain that made me want to cry. I sighed, putting my arm around her too and I whispered "I love you too".


End file.
